Someone To Come Home To
by Green'n'Gold
Summary: Left with two small children to care for, Severus Snape turns to his most tenacious student, Hermione Granger, for assistance. Within a month, the surly Potions Master and his bright young Apprentice have created their own little family... A family the Order, along with the rest of the Wizarding World seems set on tearing apart. Will they weather the storm, or retreat into hiding?
1. Prologue:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but in some alternate universe in which everything is right, Snape is mine. So are Lucius, Tonks, and Hermione. Oh, and Bellatrix. Actually, she might own me…not that I mind…**

**Prologue**:

**JUNE 20**

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_How are you? I do hope you are enjoying your first week of the holiday. I've already made some headway on my summer work. I've also gotten a job at a pub around the corner from my flat. Oh yes, I finally moved out. Had you heard? You really must come for tea sometime. _

_There have been rumors floating around that Hogwarts is taking on Apprentices this year. I hate to ask you so early in the summer, but I just couldn't stand it. Is it true? And are you taking anyone on? _

_I'm only asking because Potions is one of my favorite subjects. I love the challenge and the art behind the science. If it is true, will you possibly consider teaching me? I really, truly wish to learn. Did you know that there are only three Mistresses of Potions in the whole of Europe? Shocking, really, as there are more potions which must be explicitly brewed by women than potions which can only be brewed by men. _

_I do hope you'll consider me. Is there anything I must do to be applicable? Extra course work perhaps? And essay? A sample potion? Really sir, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I truly wish to learn anything you have to teach me. _

_Respectfully, and hopefully,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

**JUNE 21**

_Granger-_

_No_

_-SS_

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Please define 'no', because there were a number of questions to which you could have plausibly answered 'no.' Are you not enjoying you're holiday? Had you not heard about my flat? The offer for tea still stands. Unless you were declining? Is Hogwarts not taking on Apprentices after all? If they are, are you not taking anyone on? That would be a pity, you're a marvelous teacher. I do wish you would. I would hate to assume that you have no wish to teach me specifically, because that would be very hurtful, for one thing, and terribly paradoxical for another. What teacher does not wish for an eager student? Is there no coursework or essays or sample potions to speak of? Am I inapplicable anyway? I won't insult you by asking if you didn't know there were only three Potions Mistresses in Europe, or indeed any at all._

_Professor, please don't deny me this opportunity because of my blood or my House. I truly wish to learn. _

_Sincerely,_

_H. Granger_

**JUNE 22**

_Granger-_

_I would much rather assume that you are stupid than seriously entertain the thought that you erroneously believe that I would allow the House or blood status of any of my students to influence my judgment in choosing an Apprentice. I am presently lacking both the leisure and the mindset to even consider selecting a worthy Apprentice and have thus decided that I will wait until mid-July to decide whether or not to take an Apprentice at all. However, if I do decide that I wish to take an Apprentice, I shall keep your incessant, irritating, unnecessarily exuberant demand to further your Potions education in mind. Indeed, how can I forget? _

_I shall answer a few of your questions, if only to temporarily halt the barrage of questions I am sure you will otherwise send me. _

_My summer is currently being occupied by tracking rogue Death Eaters and supplying both St. Mungo's and the Order with necessary potions. And before you ask, yes, there is a good deal of dangerous work (i.e. chasing murderers through rubble) alongside the tedious (answering the inane questions of silly schoolgirls with the patience of a two year old). _

_I will decide how to select an Apprentice if/when/how I damn well please. I might demand an art project, just to break you out of your academic cage. _

_I couldn't care less if you've moved out of your house and into a "flat" as you call it. _

_I don't drink tea unless I've personally brewed it._

_Congratulations on achieving the illustrious position of barmaid. You are now half a step above a waitress. _

_The three women you speak of are not academically achieved, despite the fancy parchments framed above their desks. They are not so much Mistresses of Potions as they are Mistresses of Masters of Potions. Quite frankly, your reputation would be damaged by becoming a Potions Apprentice at all, let alone mine._

_Write me before the thirtieth, and I will burn the letters before reading them. _

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Master of Potions, sans Mistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**JUNE 25**

_Granger,_

_I know I said that there was to be no contact between us until the thirtieth, but an emergency has come up. Forgive the lateness of the hour, but I need to take you up on that invitation for tea. Please send me your Floo address, or your actual address if you are not connected to the Floo network. _

_Know that as soon as you respond I will be either Apparating or Flooing to your residence. I will be brining someone with me- two someones. _

_I cannot express how urgent this is. _

_SS_

_Professor,_

_3__rd__ Farish Street, building 44, Apartment 25B. I have already placed a silencing charm on the living room, so you and your someones can Apparate straight in._

_HG_

_**Sorry for removing THE HELPMATE from the site. It wasn't going to work out. I will probably repost it later, sans previous notes and plus new important information. Hope you guys enjoy this one. **_

_**If you have not noticed, this story is Post-DH and is compliant for the most part. I can tell you now that like Snape, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, and Fred (can't forget Fred. I apologize to Lady Rowling for calling her a bitch when she brutally murdered him in cold blood, maliciously reveling in tearing out our hearts and our funny bones) are all alive. –GG.**_


	2. Chapter One: Small Favors

**Chapter One**: Small Favors

**JUNE 25****TH****, 11:30 PM**

Severus Snape Apparated to the given address, grappling with the two wiggling bundles he held against him. Small fingers tangled in his hair, and the wailing he'd been subjected to for the last hour and a half or so seemed to have elevated.

Hermione Granger stood in shock, staring disbelievingly at the sight before her as she slumped open-mouthed against the doorjamb to her bedroom.

Her stoic, composed, immovable Potions Master stood in the center of her den, grappling with the forms of two small children.

"Don't jus' stand there, y'idiot!" He thundered over their cries. His thick Manchester brogue was at its full glory, testifying the amount of stress he was under. "Take the bairn before I drop one of 'em!"

Hermione moved mechanically forward to take the baby from him. She pulled the blankets away to gaze at the tiny form. Having never seen a newborn up close, she could only compare the wrinkled visage to a young Mandrake root, only…sweeter. Or, she assumed she would be (yes, it was a she, she had a fair understanding of anatomy) if the baby girl were not covered in blood and other postpartum fluids.

"Granger, I will say this once and only once. You are to bathe the infant, I will bathe the boy. They will be put to bed, then I will shower, and then we will talk. If you ask one question, just one question, Granger, and I walk and you can forget the miniscule possibility of an Apprenticeship. Savvy?"

"Yes," Hermione said. Without another word, Professor Snape headed for the bathroom.

"I guess it's the kitchen sink for us, eh?" Hermione said to the now whimpering baby girl. "It will be alright now."

Severus ran bathwater for the boy and sat down on the toilet seat to undress him. The child shook uncontrollably, and Severus couldn't blame him. Placing the now naked boy in the hot water, he vanished the ruined clothes the boy had been wearing. None of it could be saved, even by magic. Soaping up a washrag, he made quick work of the boy's arms, shoulders, and back. The boy stared at nothing.

"What is your name?" He asked.

The boy was mute still.

"I asked you your name boy."

"Matthias," he answered in a whisper. "Matty."

"Alright, Matthias. I need you to wash your legs and such now." He handed the boy the washrag. Matthias took it and stared at it like it was foreign.

"How old are you?" He asked. His voice seemed to remind the boy of his task, so he resolved to keep talking. It seemed to comfort him for some reason.

"Two," he said. "I had a birf-day party."

"Oh, did you?" Severus asked awkwardly. Matthias nodded sagely. "What did you do at your party?"

"Mummy showed me a tummy picture."

"Tummy picture?" Severus didn't understand.

"Mm-hm. Like a X-ray for broke bones." He pulled the rag from the water and wrung it out, watching in fascination as the dirty water dripped back into the tub. "Showed the baby."

Severus's mind began spinning. If Matthias's mother had revealed her pregnancy on his birthday, and the baby had been born full term (he was fairly certain it was) then his birthday was between eight and nine months ago. He was born in either September or October. He had a two-and-a-half year old boy to care for. And a newborn baby girl. Brilliant. How would he explain this to Albus?

He heard a soft cry from somewhere in the apartment, then listened as a soft, crooning voice soothed it to silence, and he remembered Granger. No, nothing could be explained to Albus before he had Granger's cooperation.

"Mister?" Matthias asked.

"Yes," Severus answered with no inflection whatsoever.

"Mummy died."

"Yes, your mummy died," Severus said. "But I promised her that I would take care of you and your sister."

"Ok. Mister?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my daddy now?"

Severus froze. He hadn't…he didn't…

"We'll talk about that later. Are you clean?" At his nod, Severus pulled him from the tub and wrapped him in one of Granger's towels and carried him to the bedroom.

Merlin, what was he supposed to dress the boy in? He opened a drawer and quickly slammed it closed. Why did he go for the top drawer? Everyone put their underwear in the top drawer. Still, he was a little startled to see lace in Granger's drawer.

Not his business anyway. But if she was wearing lace, she might be in a relationship, and that would complicate things horribly. Or she could be a bit of a hedonist, and just fancy wearing something nice.

Merlin, why was he thinking of Granger's underwear and relationship status?

He rifled around until he found a suitable T-shirt and pulled it over the boy's head. Without further preamble, he pulled back the covers on Granger's narrow bed and put him in.

"Do you wish me to stay?"

"Mm-hm." Matthias answered. The boy promptly closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He was still in shock. After the first fifteen minutes of THE INCIDENT, he hadn't cried at all. He was simply quiet and polite.

Severus looked at him closely. Without his permission, his hand reached forward to rest on the child's head. Severus observed his upturned nose and wide mouth- his curling black hair and porcelain skin. He was hardly more than a baby himself.

_Matthias. Matty._

"It's going to be alright…Matty. You and your sister are safe now. I won't let anyone harm you. You've been so brave today. You can sleep now. It will all be better in the morning."

Hermione entered her bedroom quietly, having heard Professor Snape speaking to the little boy. Resting against the wall, the baby girl's face nestled in the crook of her neck, Hermione listened. Not to his words, really, just to his tone. Hermione had never heard him sound so gentle and concerned. As quietly as she could, Hermione padded into the room, snuggling the baby close to her for another moment before approaching her Professor.

"Could you hold her for a moment?" Hermione asked.

Severus stared. He'd carried the child, he'd kept her off the filthy ground, but he hadn't actually…held her.

Taking the baby, who was wrapped in a dishtowel, and awkwardly positioning his arms like he'd been told years ago, when Draco was born, Severus looked down at her face. It was…wrinkly. She already had little frown lines in on her brow. Her lower lip stuck out in a perfect pout, and there was a fair amount of light brown fuzz on her head. She was pink from crown to heel, and Severus wondered absently if Granger had used too-hot water, but doubted it.

He looked up in time to see Granger transfiguring a pair of plain cotton panties (where were those when he was assaulted by the lace?!) into a cloth diaper, and a plain T-shirt into a gown. He moved so that Granger could dress the baby on the bed, and left for the showers to remove his own filth. Watching the girl put the diaper on the baby, he had flushed with shame to realize he'd forgotten underthings for the boy. Damn and blast. He couldn't even dress a child in sleepwear properly. He turned on the taps as hot as they would go, hoping to scald some sense into himself.

Hermione waved her wand at her empty wicker clothes hamper and transfigured it into a bassinette of sorts, then transfigured a throw pillow into a matrass. As she transfigured on of her softer scarves into a blanket and tucked it around the baby, she took a glance at the beautiful little boy in her bed as he made a small sound of distress in his sleep.

Hermione didn't know what else to do other than lie down beside him. Tucking him into her front, she smoothed his hair as he relaxed further into slumber. Watching him sleep, she contemplated the possible circumstances that would put the two children into the Professor's custody.

Obviously, Professor Snape must have been nearby when the baby was born. He might have even delivered her. Hermione shuddered to think of any situation that would require her Professor to assist a laboring woman. It had to have been a slap-dash job too- the blanket the baby had been wrapped in wasn't even a blanket. It was the Professor's cloak. She remembered the clothes the boy had worn upon his arrival. They were simple Muggle-style pajamas, stretchy leggings with stripes and a matching long sleeved shirt on which a rocket ship was just barely visible- covered in dust and gore. Professor Snape wasn't much better.

The baby had been unwashed. No doubt she was unfed, as well. Hermione's heart went out to her. _Welcome to the world, little stranger,_ she thought sadly. Her first instinct was to go buy formula, but she knew that Muggle substitutes could harm the little witch. She was sure that both children were magical- she could feel the subtle thrumming of their auras. She would wait for Snape.

As if on cue, Hermione heard the water in the bathroom shut off. She shifted to get out of the bed, but found that the boy- _she never did get his name_- had somehow managed to clutch the front of her top in his fists and was preventing her leaving. She had to gently pry his hands open to get out of the bed, then spent several moments shushing him as he whimpered. When the depths had drawn him back in she kissed him and stood upright to approach the makeshift cradle.

Snape peeked into the room to check on the children. He was rewarded by the sight of her kissing first the boy and then the baby before he backed out of the room to lean against the adjacent wall. Groaning inwardly he forced the palms of his hands so strongly into his eyes that he saw watercolors on a field of black behind his lids.

He hadn't kissed them. He'd patted the boy's head and spared a glance to the girl, but even when he'd checked in on them, not expecting to see Granger, he hadn't considered kissing them. Wasn't that what parents did? Kissed their children goodnight? He'd spent the majority of his childhood wishing for affection. It was on the black and white telly his father had blown half a month's wages on, in every fairy tale he'd indulged in, and, to be frank, written in the book of Life. Parents kissed their children goodnight. His mother would peek her head in and tell him to turn off his torch and put that damned book away every night around eight o'clock. His father didn't give a shit- Hell, he didn't give _half_ a shit. And he had sworn to himself long ago that if by some miracle he had children, he would never let them feel neglected. And he'd already failed by not kissing them goodnight.

And, Merlin help him, he had to explain things to Granger now.

Hermione left her bedroom door open as she led Professor Snape to the living room before heading to the kitchen for some tea.

By the time she got back, Severus was on the edge of the couch cushion, his eyes burning holes into the darkness of her bedroom doorway. "Sir," she said, gaining his attention, "they're just fine. We can hear and see everything we need through the door."

Severus grunted in acknowledgement before settling down to business.

"I suppose you want to ask questions, insufferable know-it-all," he said, leaning stiffly back into the couch as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His words were harsh, but his tone was that of surrender. He sounded as though he were confessing to a crime rather than having saved two children from some horrible fate. "Ask away, it will give me somewhere to start."

"Who are their parents?" was Hermione's immediate question. She was desperate to know whether the children were in danger because of their blood status. She sank down to sit on the coffee table. She didn't care what her teacher thought, it was her damn apartment. "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know their names. I suppose we'll know when a list of victims comes out tomorrow in the _Prophet_. I only know that the mother was, in fact, wearing a ring, and that a wedding photo I happened to see had a mourning band over it." He looked at Hermione to see if she understood. She looked confused, so he clarified.

"Their father is dead. I assume it happened sometime before the Battle. Their home was not the house of someone in the financial clear, so it is obvious she did not have a widow's pension. She had no wand on her, and though her children are obviously magical, I could find no evidence that she was. They are half-blooded, obviously. The father's wand was on the mantle, in a felt case.

"They lived in a small Wizarding community called Union, the only Wizarding community in which Muggle and Wizard kind interact fully, with no bias or smokescreens. The majority of the population is either half-blooded or Muggle-born, and there are often Muggle relations who live there.

"There are still Death Eaters about, Miss Granger, and though they are no longer lead by the Dark Lord, they are now more united in hatred and the need to defile than ever before. Union is only an hour's walk from my house over the hills. I could see the Dark Mark when it was cast from my kitchen's window.

"By the time I'd alerted Kingsley and his ilk, it was nearing nine o'clock at night. I arrived the same time as the Order, Ministry officials, and volunteers. I broke off from the rest of the group rather quickly. They were focusing too much on the damage done to the economic fronts of the town than to the actual people who were harmed. They seem to have deluded themselves into believing the Death Eaters are simply trying to fight the Ministry though their pocketbooks rather than cause actual harm."

Severus paused and looked right at the astonished Miss Granger.

"I was with Kingsley and two Aurors I didn't recognize. We were walking down the road, and there was a house. A small, ramshackle house, with peeling paint and the door broken off of its hinges. It had obviously been broken into, but they walked right past it. _Walked right past it_, even though we could clearly hear a child's cry coming from within.

"I stopped at the gate and told Kingsley to cover me. He didn't answer. I turned around and I saw him trying to calm a rich old lady who was in hysterics over her ruined shop. I don't disagree that the woman deserved consolation, I'm not that cruel, but they walked right past an impoverished and probably injured child to get to her.

"The woman, at least, had been in the living room when they were attacked. I found her convulsing on the floor. Some bastard had put a stomach cramping hex on her. I removed it, but it was too late. She was already loosing blood, and a diagnostic charm revealed that the placenta had torn and she was about to lose the infant.

"She was lucid enough to tell me to save her baby. I asked her if she was sure, as I could only save one of them.

"'What kind of question is that? Save my baby, damn you!' she said. And fell unconscious.

"I used a knock-knee jinx to numb her- the jinx targets the back to make everything below the waist numb. The victim can still use their limbs, but not feel anything, hence the sensation that they are about to lose their balance, and thus the 'knocking knees.'"

"That was rather quick thinking," Hermione commented.

"Spare me, Granger.

"I used a slicing spell to perform a caesarian. I wrapped the bairn in my cloak and handed her to her mother. I was in the midst of healing her when I heard her son come down the stairs. He immediately ran towards her. He slipped in her blood. He kept begging me to fix her. Fix her right now.

"Then, she did something I did not expect.

"Are you familiar with Hearth Magic, Miss Granger?"

"Hearth Magic, or women's magic, is elemental. Even a Muggle woman can use Hearth Magic in extreme situations, if there is a magical witness. Hearth Magic centers on a woman's wish to protect her partner or her…oh."

"Continue, Miss Granger. I assure you, you're right."

"If the woman's need is desperate enough, she can draw on the Magical energy of the witness. The witness is bound by honor, duty, and Magic itself to comply to the woman's wish. In this case…she asked you to protect her children."

"Keep going."

"To care for her children? To…Oh, Merlin. She bound her children to you."

"Yes. In effect, Matthias and his sister are my children." Severus watched the amazement seep into her features. "A rather unwise decision, considering children hate me."

"Fear you, respect you. I'll give you those. Even strong dislike. But I was a child when I met you and I've never hated you." Hermione raised a challenging eyebrow. _That's my trick_! Snape thought. "Don't change the subject, Professor Snape."

"Yes…well…"

"Why did you bring the children to me? Why not take them to a Ministry home, or an Order member for help?"

"Because, Miss Granger, the Magic performed by their mother only bound them to me in duty. The Ministry could easily argue that I have only a monetary obligation to them. It has been known to happen that when a man loses his wife, his children are given to the closest female family member and his only purpose is reverted to child support payments.

"That's miserable!"

"This is a sexist society, Miss Granger. You have only the smallest inkling of this. Originally, this left a man free to form a new family, and the children, excepting the firstborn son, were cast aside. Men invented this law, Miss Granger. I'm not saying it's right- quite frankly, it disgusts me- but gender roles declare that child rearing is women's work, and that men have only the monetary duty."

"So where do I come in?" Hermione asked. "If you don't want them taken away from you, how am I supposed to help?"

"Well first," Snape summoned a medical book from her shelf. Flipping through the book until he found the chapters on Magical Maternity, he quickly found the section he was looking for. "Read that, aloud."

"_Magical children derive their levels of magic from their parents. Over time, depending on which parent the child spends the most time with, their Magical Signatures (See Pg. 4370 for details) develop to match their lead maternal or paternal figure. _

"_It is however, noted, that the magical development of witches starts much sooner than that of wizards. For instance: twins are born, a boy and a girl. While the boy may not show signs of magic until he is three years of age, a girl child will show signs of magic as early as six months. It is determined that Hearth Magic has a large part to do with it. In theory, by nursing her, a woman is planting the seed for Hearth Magic in her daughter, therefore boosting her magical abilities_

"_On the flip-side, a witch who is not nursed, who is given a potion substitute rather than the real sustenance, will eventually experience a decline in her powers, starting at the age of three. This is why there are more female Squibs than male…"_

Hermione didn't need any more.

"You want me to…Professor, I don't know if you understand. I am _physically incapable_ of-"

"Miss Granger, the potion substitute the book speaks of works two ways. One, it can be administered directly to the child through a bottle.

"The recommended way, the way it was designed to work, the only way that will ensure…_my daughter's_ Magical health is this: a woman, let's pretend it's _you_, consumes the potion. Within a few minutes she has the capability to _nurse_ said infant, say…my daughter."

_My daughter_.

His daughter. His girl. His baby. _His_. A being who was solely dependent upon him. As was his son; his boy; technically, his heir. It hit him with such force he nearly doubled over on the couch, but he was in the midst of staring Granger down.

Hermione already knew she would do it. How could she not? But she needed to know.

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you. Because I know you. Because I know you can do this for us, and I can believe that you won't hate me in the end."

"Us?"

"Miss Granger," Severus slid off of the couch to kneel before Hermione, who sat frozen on the coffee table.

"Hermione, I need you to marry me."

**Note: Sorry for the weak beginning to this chapter. I know it's chatty, but right now they're focused on what happened, not really on the details of the picture. I won't be posting anything until the end of the month. If you read my now sadly removed story THE HELPMATE (now undergoing constructive surgery) you'll know that my family does not approve of FanFiction. And this girl's got to go home for a week. SPRING BREAK! Thank you guys for being patient and waiting so nicely for this chapter. Let me know if you have any questions about the story, and I'll try and answer them in Chapter Two. Loves! GG**


	3. Chapter Two: Visual Connection

**Chapter Two**: Visual Connection

Severus braced himself against the lab table in his basement as he waited for the Lactis Potion to reach its completion. He watched the plum colored goo smooth into a pure liquid and begin to fade in color. When it reached a lavender gray, he moved the cauldron off of the flames to cool. It would take it half an hour to cool to a creamy white, when Granger…Hermione…would be able to consume it.

She hadn't said no, but she hadn't said yes, either. She suggested that they wait until they had the baby taken care of.

"This is an emergency, but we can't jump into this," she'd said.

She was right, of course. Despite having put her down for six years, there was no doubt in his mind that she was more often than not correct. But still, he had doubts that she would say yes. He was her Professor for another year, at least, unless she decided to take her NEWTS early and take an Apprenticeship with him. Of course, he always intended to give her the Apprenticeship, he just didn't have enough information to give her or time to plan her lessons.

Then there was the fact that he was so much older than her. Eighteen and a half years, to be precise. Due to her time turner, she would be twenty in September. He had turned thirty eight in January. What woman wanted to be tied down to an aging husband and two little ones at twenty?

They barely knew one another outside of a mentor-student perspective, and any other insight came from common knowledge. As far as he could tell, they were both stubborn, intelligent, and with a strong sense of honor and duty. But he could also see that she was beautiful and vibrant where he was repulsive and withdrawn. No number of non-physical attributes would balance out their physical differences.

And despite their personal preferences, personality wise they were totally incompatible. The girl…woman…Granger- no, Hermione was practically Hufflepuff in her affectionate displays, and entirely Gryffindor in her emotions. He possessed nothing but the reserved manner and sharp tongue of Slytherin House. He would have no way to deflect her, not without seeming to reject her. He would give her no cause to hope for a fluffy bunny of a husband, but he wouldn't deny her affection if she needed it from him. Actually, despite his cold exterior, Severus was rather aching for some affection. He was disgusted with himself for hoping against hope that she would be affectionate to him. Anything, a touch on the arm, kind words, everything he'd believed himself unworthy of. He just had no knowledge of how to deal with it when he received it.

To be frank he was afraid, confused. He questioned everything. What if she touched him? Hugged him? What would he do? What if she kissed him? What if he kissed her? What if she _didn't_ hug or kiss or touch him in any way? What if she wanted nothing to deal with him? Was he prepared to deal with _her_ rejection of _him_?

And his final reason, though he knew she would protest to his reasoning with all the fierceness she had dedicated to the downfall of the Dark Lord, was his financial situation.

Severus Snape was a poor man.

He wasn't stretching a sickle five ways, but he was stretching it three. The majority of the year he lived at Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place, since its reopening, but he still had to pay the mortgage on his childhood home every month. He had to pay utilities during the summer months, but only then. Most of his money funded his private research, research he occasionally had to offer up to the Order or, before his demise, the Dark Lord. If he had saved a quarter of what he had spent on supplies in the last month since he was freed from the wills of Albus and Tom, he would have enough to…he didn't even know. What was money for, if not bills, and to be invested in books and potions supplies? But he wouldn't be worried now about the children's care. He had never been around children younger than Hogwarts age, but he knew the little blighters were expensive. They required new clothes constantly, and toys, and infant devices like rattles and teething rings…

Oh, gods, a ring. He couldn't even buy Hermione a ring. He would have to transfigure one out of something. Perhaps he could sacrifice some potions supplies. Certain potions required costly utensils to be handled. Unicorn hair, for instance, could only be cut with a pair of tiny shears made of solid gold. And there were a baker's dozen of precious stones with magical properties.

Sighing at the loss of good equipment, but rejoicing at the solution to his problems, he summoned the shears and his box of stones. He had a good twenty minutes before the "milk" would be ready.

He first unhinged the shears, leaving each small blade with its rounded handle on the table. He picked on up and transfigured it into a plain golden band, then sized it to fit his own. If Hermione accepted, and they were wed, he vowed he would not take it off, no matter what their attitudes towards one another.

His father had done that to mock his mother. Often he left his wedding ring on the table when he went out to drink. One night, after his mother's passing, Tobias Snape was so consumed by "grief" that he forgot that there was no longer any need to mock her. When he came home, piss drunk, hollering for his woman, Severus seared it to his hand. That was the last night he saw his father before he joined the Death Eaters. When he came back, about six months later, he found out that he'd died in a drunken brawl over a twenty two year old prostitute who shared his mother's name.

Severus pushed Tobias Snape from his mind. _Hermione_, he reminded himself, _deserved a ring. A _beautiful_ ring, not some pawn shop fake like his mother had._

From his box of stones he selected a piece of blue topaz so pale you could hardly tell the color, cut into a perfect heart. Blue topaz, he remembered, was considered the stone of intellectuals. Aside from aiding higher thinking, it also promoted friendship, gentleness.

Tenderness.

Yes, if Hermione Granger would have him, she would know tenderness. As would his children, as much tenderness as he was capable of sincerely giving. Never would his son and daughter fear his voice. His wife would never fear his hand. They might not rejoice at the sound or feel, but they would never fear it.

And he hoped to Heaven that they would not hate it.

As Severus transfigured the other half of the shears into a Claddagh ring (devotion, love, and friendship, what his mother was denied and what his wife would receive) and set the stone, he realized two startling things.

One, he was officially a family man.

And two, he hadn't named his daughter.

###

Hermione practically tackled the Professor in the process of snatching at the potion. She swallowed it down in three sharp glugs and immediately felt the effects. Ignoring the startled look on his face, she resumed what she'd been at before: pacing with the baby.

Hermione was frightened. She'd wakened again howling, crying for food. Hermione wanted to cry with her, because she couldn't give her anything yet. As the baby's cries grew quieter, Hermione became more worried than relieved. She wasn't strong enough to give a good cry, and even if she was, her little voice was raw and dry.

Her breasts ached horribly, swelling beneath her top in one minute what nature took nine months to achieve, but Hermione could only feel relief. Her baby would be fine now.

_Her baby_?

Yes. _Her_ baby. Like she would say no.

"Sorry, but it's been a rough two hours," she said as she said on the sofa. Her top was too tight across her front to allow much movement. "Hold her for a second will you?"

Severus still felt highly uncomfortable holding the girl in any way, but he reached forward and took the proffered bundle from Hermione's arms. The near silent whimpers frightened him as well.

Hermione took off her dressing gown and turned away from Snape. With no time or care for modesty, she removed her shirt and put the robe back on, tying it at the waist. She winced at the abrasiveness of the terrycloth against her bare and swollen breasts, but she would last.

Severus had turned his head away as she removed the shirt, but not so quickly that he'd missed a full view of her back...the round of her hips…the dip of her waist…the swell of her breast as she'd raised her arms…

_Tenderness…_

Hermione took the baby from Severus and sat down on the center cushion of the couch. She watched her Professor look around, either for an escape or a place to sit away from her, she wasn't sure.

"Would you like to watch?" She'd asked. She smiled slightly as he flushed and wouldn't look her in the eye. He choked a bit, but he didn't say no. "You can sit behind me, watch over my shoulder, if it makes you more comfortable. It's important that you see this, though."

He didn't understand, but he knew she would explain. He sat, ramrod straight and so still he could hardly breathe, at the very edge of the coffee table, his eyes set somewhere near Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione untied the robe, letting it fall open. Severus's eyes snapped to the pale avenue of flesh between her breasts. He followed the edge of the robe as it pulled back to reveal her left nipple, the flesh around it blushing pink from the swelling. Despite the strictly maternal purpose, Severus felt himself stir, hardening just a bit.

Hermione focused on her baby, trying to calm her breathing. For one thing, she was nervous. She'd never breastfed before, obviously. But the way her Professor…Severus was staring, it was obvious that he found her desirable. A new feeling, for her. She could only describe her thoughts towards that as "pleased", and that confused her.

Hermione cradled the tiny head, and helped the baby latch on. It hurt a bit, at first. The sensation of her milk leaving her was odd, but not terrible. This already felt routine, ordinary.

And then the baby opened her eyes.

Hermione lost herself in them. All babies were born with blue eyes, but Hermione knew immediately that her baby's eyes would always be blue. Suddenly, it came to her.

"Rose," she said, looking up at Severus.

"What?"

"Rose," she said again. "Thisbe Rose Snape."

Severus swallowed. Thisbe Rose Snape. Thisbe Rose. Rose Snape. Rosebud. Rose. Rosie. His daughter, his baby, his girl, his princess…Rose.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Severus," he corrected. "You're nursing my daughter, you may as well use my name."

Hermione smiled and blushed inwardly as she noticed that he did not move his gaze from his daughter's actions. It was sweet, really, his apparent fascination.

"Severus," she said. "This is something you're going to see a lot. I just wanted you to see it the first time, and to ask you…are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure that you want me to be her mother? Or his? Do you really want me to be your wife? I could just as well be their nurse as their mother, and I could leave when I was no longer needed, but marriage…There's no divorce in the Wizarding World, excepting on grounds of infidelity or abuse. And even then, they would end up with me, and you would be paying for them. And I highly doubt the likelihood of either of those circumstances, anyway." She held up one hand to silence him. "Don't answer immediately. Think for a bit."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because if you ask me to marry you again, I'm going to say yes."

Severus thought.

She was right. He might have panicked and picked the most permanent solution to cover all the bases to a temporary issue. But…His eyes focused on her and Rose once more.

It was honestly the most natural, beautiful sight he'd ever beheld. Hermione's navy robe was the perfect contrast to the creamy paleness of her skin. Her hair was pulled back, but now several ringlets fell into her eyes; her whiskey colored eyes which were trained on the velvet blue of his baby's. And Rose's petal pink lips closed tightly around the dusky rose of her areola.

Why in the world would he give this up? The opportunity to say that the two beings creating this beautiful, wonderful, glorious picture, the personification of love, belonged to him and no other? He could see this every day. He could watch his daughter grow, sustained by the nectar of life Hermione unselfishly supplied. And they would be _his_.

Hermione was surprised when Severus reached towards her face. With two fingers, he gently turned her towards him. She found herself gazing into the deepest, blackest eyes she had ever seen. Hermione repositioned Rose (her Rose, her Thisbe Rose) against her as he took her left hand in both of his, not allowing her to break their eye contact until he had slid the gold ring onto her finger.

"Marry me," he said.

Hermione smiled at the ring on her finger. A golden Claddagh ring with a blue topaz heart. A ring full of promises, ones she knew he would keep.

She didn't answer with words yet. Instead, she leaned forward and placed her hand on the back of his neck, guiding his face towards hers. Right before their lips touched, Severus heard her whispered answer.

"_Yes._"

And suddenly, they were the only two people in the world.


	4. Chapter Three: Playing House

**Chapter Three**: Playing House

**JUNE 26**

Severus and Hermione slept sitting up on the couch. Rose had cried to be fed and changed twice in the night, and Severus had stayed up with Hermione each time until both slept once again.

At five in the morning, Hermione and Severus had taken the children to Spinner's End, Severus's home. He was quite embarrassed by it. His home was not a wonderful place to grow up. It was haunted with the stench of Tobias Snape. Severus still swore that the La-Z-Boy reeked of cheap beer, cigarettes, and sweat. He quickly explained to Hermione that this was not to be their permanent home. As soon as he could he would be rid of it.

"There are only two bedrooms," he whispered as he lay the still sleeping Matty down on what was once his bed. It had taken Hermione three scouring charms to be satisfied. "This and the master. I'll take the couch-"

"You'll do no such thing," Hermione had argued. "Sleeping apart while we're married would be a worse impression than being professional. Adults would see it as an act of courtesy, if not chivalry, but a child would see it and think 'oh, Mummy and Daddy don't care about each other, so they must not care about me.' And besides, what kind of wife would I be to kick my husband out of his own bed?"

Severus thought that there was a lot of personal ire behind her comment on a child's point of view, but withheld his questions. He was forcing himself into her life, but he had no claims to her psyche.

With Matty situated, Severus left Hermione to hold Rose while he returned to the site of their biological mother's death.

It was only when he arrived at Union that he remembered that he wanted to kiss Hermione.

Aurors, or Ministry Officials, whichever, had obviously discovered the body of their mother. Severus didn't have much time to nitpick. He shrunk everything in Matty's room and what appeared to be the half-finished nursery to fit in one small box, then repeated the process in his mother's room. Down in the living room, he took the pictures from the walls, all of the photo albums, and the framed marriage certificate by the door.

Richard O'Quinn, and his wife Amber. Signed five years ago, when they were both twenty-three.

Severus tried not to feel like a thief. He wasn't taking the O'Quinns' children away from them. The wife had bound them to him, they were his, but he would make sure that they knew about their first family, however shortly they were a part of it.

Hermione had finished nursing Rosie on her right when he returned, and was in the process of switching her to the left. Severus stared from around the corner. When they had been together and she knew he was watching, she was quick to cover herself when she switched. Now, thinking he was gone, she let the robe stay open, both breasts exposed to the cool morning air. As he watched Rosie latch on, her velvet blue eyes trained on Hermione's amber ones, Severus felt a familiar pang, one he thought he was above feeling ever again. Jealousy.

Rose didn't need him like she needed Hermione. He could hold her, change her clothes and nappies, comfort her as best he could, but she would never be able to sustain life from him. And he was jealous of Rose. Rose could be so easily loved by Hermione. Hermione held and caressed and kissed her without hesitation. Hermione didn't cover herself from Rose. She lay herself bare, sharing an intimate connection with the baby that he might never know.

Would he?

He and Hermione were going to be married. Soon. Possibly this afternoon. Aside from the initial consummation, would Hermione allow him to see her? Touch her? Taste her? Fill her? Would she reach out for him? Or, if he reached for her, would she deny him? Or would she lay unfeeling but unresisting beneath him? That would be worse. Worse than lying next to her, surrounded by her scent, her tempting figure right at his fingertips, and never asking or knowing. But if he did ask…

He didn't think she would turn him away. Thus far, she had been more giving than he'd ever hoped anyone ever to be. He would be an idiot to deny that she had a beautiful body, that he didn't want her. He also knew that his own body was nothing to envy. But, he couldn't help but hope she would indulge him, if only occasionally. Infidelity was not something he was willing to commit.

He was not his father.

Licking his lips and taking one last gaze at Hermione's bare form, Severus stepped back and closed the door a little more firmly than before. Sure enough, by the time he'd rounded the corner to the parlor, Hermione was decent, only exposing as much as Rose needed.

"There were diapers," he said uselessly as he clenched and unclenched his hands. His lips still burned from their kiss earlier, and he was half a step from repeating the incident. "And clothes for her. I got their photo albums and any official documents I could find. Ministry crews already retrieved the body."

"Do we know their family's names?"

"Mother and father, Amber and Richard O'Quinn. An old pureblood family, neutral. No Death Eaters, but no one who fought for the Light either. As far as I can tell, he was a wizard, but she was either a Muggle or a Squib. My guess is the latter. There was born magic, though suppressed, behind the Hearth Magic."

"I wonder if it's hereditary, being a Squib. We'll have to watch Rosie. If she isn't showing magic by Valentine's Day, we'll take her to St. Mungo's for a check-up."

Severus nodded.

Hermione handed him Rosie and stood to retie her robe. "I need to go to my apartment. I have to tell the landlord I'm leaving, and pack up my things, and quit the pub…gracious, for a long list it will only take about an hour.

"I'll be back by eight," she continued. "There's a bakery around the corner from my apartment. Would you like me to get breakfast?"

"No, that's fine. The kitchen is stocked. I have things for pancakes, eggs and bacon and the like."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll be back soon." Hermione was at the edge of the fireplace, when she suddenly stopped. She whipped around and moved towards him once again. She kissed him soundly on the lips, and was watching is eyes as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked, licking his lips subconsciously. She tasted of mint and berries.

"For being my almost-husband," she smiled. He watched in amazement as she sashayed to the Floo and departed in a flash of green without another word.

No. She wouldn't turn him away. He wouldn't be condemned to a marriage without affection. And next time…next time he would kiss her. Because even though he was her Professor, and he was foisting not only himself but two children he barely knew onto her, she wouldn't mind.

"Your mother is a funny woman," Severus commented absently. Rose responded with a gurgle, followed by a burp and a little fart. "That's my girl," he smirked.

Severus cast a silencing charm on all of the furniture in Matty's TEMPORARY room so that he could unload his belongings without waking the boy. His clothes seemed to consist of graphic T-shirts, cargo shorts, and cargo pants. While nothing was exactly threadbare, it wasn't at all top of the line either. He had a few story books, three pairs of shoes, a rain jacket, a winter coat, and a suit which he must have worn to his father's funeral. There was a single stuffed dog, a small, floppy thing with jam stains and half of its ear ripped off. He mended the ear before using the hand that wasn't holding Rosie to tuck the poppet under Matty's arm. He allowed his hand to rest on the boy's dark curls for a moment before he returned to the den.

Hermione thanked Mrs. Yamaguchi for understanding about her lease. It was a family emergency, after all. Jip, at the pub, was equally understanding. He sent her off with a month's pay. A couple of flicks with her wand put everything in order and packed it all into her little beaded bag, the bag that had followed her and her boys as they traipsed around the UK all last year.

_Best not to think of the boys just now._

But it was impossible to think that they would "get away" with what they were doing. She, the brains of the Golden Trio, was marrying Severus Snape, Questioned Martyr and Snarky Bastard, and she was going to be the mother of his two adopted children, Thisbe Rose and Matthias.

Matthias. He would be heartbroken. He was just old enough to _not_ understand. Last night, Severus had told her that he seemed to understand that his mother wasn't coming back. He had asked Severus if he was his new daddy.

Hermione smiled sadly at the memory.

"_I wonder what they will call you," Hermione asked. Severus's eyes flickered to hers before returning to where she and Rose were joined. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked, not really interested in anything but the perfect portrait his fiancé and his daughter created._

"_Dad, Father, Papa, Daddy," Hermione listed. "What do you want to be called."_

_He was quiet for a long time. Long enough for Hermione to switch breasts and begin to burp Rose. _

"_I called my father 'Pa' until I was about fourteen," he said. "Then I just called him Tobias. He was a typical drunk. Used to beat me and my mother. He burned me with a cigarette when I was seven. He was so sloshed he couldn't tell the back of my neck from the ashtray."_

_Hermione waited for an explanation._

"_I don't care what he calls me. Dad, Daddy, it doesn't matter. I just don't want…I just…"_

"_You don't want him to reject you when he's older," she finished. "You don't want to earn the name only for it to be taken from you."_

_Severus looked at her. _

"_Daddy. I want him- both of them- to call me…Daddy. Or Dad. Whichever."_

_Hermione smiled. "Well then, I guess its _Daddy's_ turn to hold the baby while _Mummy_ checks on Brother for a moment."_

_Severus had stared in wonder at the tiny form in his hands, holding her in his lap as he cradled her head in his hands, rocking his knees side to side, rocking her to sleep. Hermione smiled at the pair from the doorway of the bedroom. She soon turned away and padded towards the bed, where Matty dreamt on, with no knowledge of how impossibly loved he was by the man who had only known him for less than a day._

"_You have the most marvelous Daddy, did you know?" She whispered as she kissed his head and stroked his hair. "You're going to be just fine, Matty Snape. Daddy will make sure of it."_

And she was. She was sure of it. Because she knew that Severus Snape would never let his children live in want of the important things. Despite his cold and callous exterior, she could see the overwhelming warmth in his eyes whenever he glanced at either of the children for even just a moment.

And, she blushed, how she liked to pretend he looked at her.

Hermione was a very affectionate person. Bossy, yes, but affectionate. She hugged her friends, and kissed their cheeks, and all manner of little attentions. It was obvious by the astonishment in his features after their two kisses (yes, she'd been counting) and the way he tensed for a moment every time they so much as brushed shoulders that he hadn't been on the receiving end of a lot of affection in his life.

Well, he had better get bloody well used to it.

Hermione returned to the house to find Severus reclined in the La-Z-Boy with Rose against his chest, both of them sound asleep. Setting her bag on the mantle, Hermione crept forward. She tilted Severus's face towards her, pressing her mouth against his. She placed a few gentle pecks on his lips before he responded. One of his hands came up to cup her head. Hermione allowed her tongue to trace the seam of his lips, which parted to allow her inside. A moment later, Hermione pulled back, smiling into Severus's black eyes, which gazed at her through a veil of sleep and happy disbelief.

"I'm back," she said.

"Well I'd better welcome you," he said as he pulled her back towards him. But just as their lips were about to touch-

"Mister?"


	5. Chapter Four: Pancakes and Complications

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. J. K. Rowling owns my soul. **

**NOTE: For everyone who's confused about the timeline, this is just weeks after the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Hermione has been trying to pull her life together on her own before returning for Seventh Year while Severus has been volunteering to help capture rogue Death Eaters, who are now attacking at random in disorganized bands. Hermione has not gone through her Seventh Year yet, and therefore has not taken her NEWT exams. If she wants to be Severus's Apprentice, she has to take her NEWT exams at the end of the first semester. **

**Chapters One, Two, and Three, as well as Four and Five, all take place on the same day. **

**Chapter Four**: Pancakes and Complications

**JUNE 26**

There was no other way to put it. Severus Snape felt afraid.

Hermione took Rose from him and with a nod of her head, send him in Matthias's direction.

Clearing his throat, Severus moved slowly and quietly to the boy who stood on the stairs. The maroon Gryffindor T hung off of one shoulder and the hem brushed the top of his feet. It was comically large on him. He stood on the very last stair, gripping the rail with one hand as the other rubbed lazily at his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Matthias," Severus said. "Do you remember who I am?"

"You're the mister from my house." Matthias looked solemnly at the tall dark man who stood very still and had a big nose. "Where's my mummy gone to?"

"Matthias," Severus kneeled to eye level with him. "I'm sorry. Your mummy passed away having your little sister. She isn't here anymore. But she asked me to take good care of you and I promised her that I would."

Matthias stood shifting foot to foot on the stair, twisting one of his black curls in one hand and sucking on the fingers of the other. Tears flowed freely down the little one's face, but he didn't sob or shout.

"Nana Rachel told Mummy she was going to a bad place, like Daddy did. She said Mummy did some-fing wong."

Severus seethed. Who tells a toddler that their parents are Hell-bound?

"No, Matty-boy, your mummy and daddy are in a very nice place. They get to see each other all the time and have fun. They love you very much, and they're waiting to see you. Don't be sad."

Matty nodded.

"There's someone who would like to meet you," Severus ventured. "Your mummy gave me your little sister to take care of, too. Are you ready to meet her?"

After several moments, Matthias nodded, his blue velvet eyes trained on the ground even as he raised his arms to be carried.

The moment Severus had Matty in his arms, the little boy wrapped his hands and legs around him so tightly he thought he would choke. Wrenching sobs escaped his little body, and Severus moved to the couch, where he could hold the boy better.

Hermione heard Matty's wails from the kitchen where she was pacing with Thisbe Rose and felt her heart break. Peeking through the swinging door, she could see Severus rocking him back and forth on the couch. The expression on his face was agonized. He was doing his best, but he wasn't satisfied. He felt inadequate, and that upset her.

Hermione decided to give them one more minute. She hugged Rose to her, running her nose over her fuzzy brown hair, inhaling her scent of warm milk and new life. She absently wondered if her hair would stay brown, or lighten to blonde. It could also get a little darker, not black, but she could still be a brunette. She wondered if she would develop curls like her brother had. An image passed in her mind of Severus holding a blue eyed little girl with a mop of chocolate-colored curls, and Hermione smiled. Kissing Rose's crown, she slipped through the door again.

Severus looked at Hermione over Matthias's curls. She had changed, he belatedly realized. He had been rather focused on her lips the last time he'd seen her. She now wore a long peach-colored skirt, a white tank that buttoned down to her navel (he presumed she'd altered it to allow access to Rose), and a light denim button down left open with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was pulled back, and she didn't wear any jewelry aside from her ring. Rose rested against her shoulder wearing the footsy-pajamas he had dressed her in. They were pale cream, with one of the few story book characters he remembered from his childhood. A yellow bear with his pink companion, contemplating just how they were going to get to the beehive in the tree. Hermione stroked Rose's sparse hair and kissed her.

Gods, they were so beautiful.

"Matty, look," he said. Matty shifted around in his lap. Hermione smiled at him shyly. "Your baby sister's here. Do you want to hold her?"

Nodding, Matty remained in his lap as Hermione brought Rose near.

"Hi, Matty," Hermione smiled. "My name is Hermione. This is your little sister. Her name is Thisbe Rose. We call her Rosie. Can you hold your arms?"

After a moment of adjusting, Matty held his little sister with the assistance of Hermione and Severus for the first time ever.

"Hi Rosie," he said. "I'm your brudder Matty. What do you wanna play?"

Hermione and Severus locked eyes over Matty's head. And they smiled.

(((HG)(SS)))

"I'm hungry."

Matty looked at Mister and Her-my-knee. He would just call her Lady. She looked like a Lady. She was real pretty.

"Lady, what's for breakfast?"

"Um…" she said, looking at Mister.

"How about pancakes?" Mister said. Matty smiled. He liked pancakes. They were his favoritest breakfast food ever.

"Chocolate chip?" He asked.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Mister said with a funny face he guessed was a smile. Lady took Rosie away. He guessed Rosie was Mister and Lady's baby now. That was okay for now. She didn't really do much. He would just tell Mister and Lady that he would like her back when she was big enough to play with. But instead of putting Matty down to walk, Mister carried him to the kitchen. Maybe he was their baby too? Well, that was okay. Lady was nice, even though Mister was a little scary and not a very good smiler.

Mister sat him down on the table top in the kitchen. Lady sat down in a chair. Then Mister started making pancakes.

By the end of breakfast, Matty was pretty sure Mister was the best ever pancake maker. He let Matty help to stir the batter and gave him a few chocolate chips when Lady wasn't looking. Then he flipped them in the pan _so high_! Each successful flip resulted in cheers from both him and Lady. Lady lay Rosie, who had fallen asleep, in a funny little bed she called a Moses basket right next to her, and they all started eating. Yep. Best ever pancake maker in the whole world.

Two owls flew into the house, one dropping a newspaper in front of Mister and the other giving Lady a packet of letters. Matty looked at the letters excitedly.

"I know how many there are!" He said suddenly. Lady, who had been frowning, looked up at him and smiled weakly. "there's one…two…free…four…five!"

"Very good, darling," Lady smiled bigger. "Do you like learning?"

"Mm-hm, I can counts to ten!" He declared proudly.

"Well, today, let's see if we can learn to count to…twenty!" Lady smiled. Mister was frowning at the newspaper, but he looked up in surprise at their enthusiasm. He smiled at Lady though, and again at him, before he went back to frowning at the paper.

"Sev, what is it?" Lady asked, looking up from her unopened letters.

"Not much, just a promise of more coverage for recent attacks in this evening's edition."

Lady frowned and nodded as she returned to her letters.

Oh well, Matty thought, turning back to his breakfast. Grown-ups…

(((HG)(SS)))

Severus was glowering at the inadequate coverage of the Union attack, trying to read between the lines. There was, of course, the allusion to his participation due to his proximity to the village. There was also the devastating loss of businesses. It seemed that a good many storefronts had been vandalized if not completely destroyed. It wasn't lost on Severus that these were stores specializing in Muggle wares. Thus far, to his eye, a grocery store specializing in non-magical foods, a non-magical bookstore, several Muggle clothing stores, and a few others were all damaged/decimated.

The public was promised a list of casualties and missing persons report in the evening edition.

Hermione, meanwhile, frowned at her letters. Abandoning her pancakes for a moment, Hermione looked over her letters. She had one each from Harry and Ron, one from Luna, and what appeared to be a personal note from Professor McGonagall along with her Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_How's your summer? Hope you're not working too hard. _

_I'm a bit worried, actually. The Order is talking about the recent attacks that are going on. Seems like the Death Eaters are attacking homes and businesses near known Order members and their families. The Dursleys have been relocated twice since the Final Battle. If they're hit one more time, or if the attacks get any more violent, they're talking about moving them into Grimmauld Place. I'm dreading it. I don't want to be anywhere near the three of them, but can you imagine them meeting Sirius? Godric, that'll be a laugh!_

_Don't work so hard, Mione. Sit down, read a good book, go out and have some fun (but not too much fun). You deserve a good break. And come and see us soon. Its difficult being cooped up in Grimmauld after all those months in the tent. I have the oddest craving for mushrooms…_

_Love you much,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled. Harry was always so sweet. And she did need to visit him soon, but only when she and Severus had explained everything to the Order.

_Mione_

_Mum wants to know if your coming to the burrow anytime this summer. Says she don't know how she feels about you living in a flat on your own. I'm pretty sure she'll try and get you to move in here, or to some Order safe house. Bloody mental she is. Don't tell her I said that though. I told her that if you could survive in a tent then you could survive in the concrete jungle that is London. Anyway, everyone misses you. Ginny says hello. Dad says hello to. _

_Loves_

_Ron_

Hermione sighed. Ron had been hinting that he wanted Hermione to come to the Burrow (with a capital B, oh illiterate one of the seven grammatical mistakes in less than one hundred words!) for some time. Once in a while he mentioned just seeing her, but she was firm. Their mid-Battle kiss had been in the heat of the moment. No repeats. And she was entirely aware of Mrs. Weasley's opinions of a woman alone, thank you very much!

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was galumphing with the Wooly Wizbur early this morning- they do only like the gray morning hours, you know- and I was delighted to find that a Zickleby had a message for me! As the Zickleby is a rather new addition to the magical kingdom, I don't really expect you to know much about them yet. I haven't yet published my article, but I believe that they may be the missing link between Wackspurts and Nargles! I'm ever so excited! Anyway, the Zickleby flew into my ear and said a whole lot of silliness in Zicklebish. Unfortunately, I'm not as fluent as I should be yet, but I did catch your name. That got me thinking of you, so I decided to write you today._

_I'm at the table now, and Daddy is making us breakfast. He had to learn himself in secret, you know. His parents were very strict about Pureblood supremacy and were awful to him if he got caught. That's what makes Daddy wonderful, you see. He never lets family get in the way of his dreams, but he never lets his dreams make him forget his family. Oh yay! Burned toast with blueberry marmalade, my favorite! I'll write again when I can decipher the rest of the Zickleby's message. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy time as it is, make it better than it was, and be excited for tomorrow._

_Loves and kisses,_

_Luna_

"Oh, Luna," she said smiling. "How can she be so nonsensical and so wise at the same time?"

"Ravenclaws," Severus grunted. She giggled, because she could see the amusement behind his mask.

The Hogwarts letter informed her that she was still in Seventh Year, as the previous year was deemed incomplete. Everyone was repeating.

"I assume you've made Head Girl?"

"I did, but I'm going to turn it down."

"What?" Severus's head jerked up at this. "Why? You've been working yourself to the bone for that position since you stepped foot through the gates!"

"Well, I have different priorities now." Rosie gurgled in her basket, the prelude to hungry cries. Reaching down to lift her up, she continued her explanation. "I think that an Apprenticeship and a family to care for is enough to keep me busy. I'd much rather teach Matty his letters and numbers than plan some trivial party and tell fifteen-year-olds to stop doing in the trophy room what I'm doing with my own husband behind closed doors."

Severus froze. Did she just insinuate…?

Hermione raised her eyebrows with little smirk as she opened McGonagall's note, not making eye contact with him.

_YES!_

Hermione charmed the letter to levitate before her so that she could properly cradle Rose to her breast. Matty looked on with interest. Severus saw this, but did nothing to deter him. It was only natural. They were in the privacy of their own (temporary) home, so there was nothing to be ashamed of. Matty's curiosity would only be incensed if they made a big deal about it. He would make sure that she was covered in company though.

Rose and Hermione were his. This was something on he and Matty could see. This was what brought them together. To him, this was sacred.

So distracted was he by Matty's (harmless and natural) interest in Hermione and Rose's interactions, and by watching Rose as she happily suckled, he didn't notice Hermione's worried face until a frustrated groan escaped her closed lips.

"Professor McGonagall has offered me an Apprenticeship."

"Ah," was all he could respond. This was an eventuality he had hoped would occur, well, eventually. Very, very eventually.

"You've never actually said that you would take me on." He watched, captivated, as she worried her lip with her teeth.

"It would be an honor, as well as a pleasure," he said. "And a convenience. The arrangement will allow both of us unlimited access to Matty and Rose, and I won't mind the extra time with my wife."

"Or I, my husband," she smiled. Then she seemed to wilt a little bit. "But I still have to explain my Head of House that I don't want to fill her shoes."

"Write and tell her that you have family obligations impeding your decision as of yet. I still have to draw up our contract. We'll explain that, as well as your Head Girl situation, when we next see the Order."

"Very well," she sighed, already dreading the encounter. But then her eyes locked onto Rosie's, and she smiled. She knew she would face much more than an angry Order for her family.

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione heard an owl tapping at the window and immediately dismissed it upon hearing Severus allow it in. She glanced through the entryway to the parlor to see Matty lying on his tummy, ogling Rosie who lay on a veritable matrass of blankets on the floor.

They had spent the rest of the day researching the remaining family of Matty and Rosie to notify them that their children were safe. Then they took turns reading to and playing with Matty and Rosie as they looked up binding vows they could use. Severus was adamant that they be equal in everything, because "he wanted a wife, not a slave with no rights." He was determined to protect her from the accusations that were sure to fly once someone noticed their names appearing next to one another on some Pureblooded family tree or other. Severus was, after all, the heir to the Honorable House of Prince.

Lunch had been punctuated with naptime for everyone, even the adults, who were unused to the energy of a two year old and the needs of a newborn. Hermione smiled at the memory of the four of them piling onto Severus's queen sized bed In the master bed room. Severus had lain on his side with Rosie tucked safely against his front while Matty curled against her side as she read to them. Severus, my some miracle, had routed out a children's book from the attic. _Winnie the Pooh_. You can never go wrong. She would have to see if she could get a hold of her old Beatrix Potter books.

Severus suddenly swore loudly and viciously from the living room.

"Severus!" But before she could reprimand him for using such language around Matty and Rosie, he had jammed the blaring headline of the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

"DEATH EATERS TAKING CAPTIVES! O'QUINN HEIR AND UNBORN SIBLING STOLEN!"

**AN: Shite, sucks to suck! That took me a while longer than I thought. But I swear, the next chapter will make up for it. Who's ready for some smut? *Me!* Aw, we have so much in common! Cheers, lovelies. GG**


	6. Chapter Five: I Vow (M)

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS MARKED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**For everyone who's confused, Matty and Rose's parents were named Richard and Amber O'Quinn. The O'Quinn family is a known Wizarding family, though they didn't fight for either side. It is unknown whether the children's mother was a Squib or a Muggle, or who her family was either way. The **_**Daily Prophet**_** evening edition has announced that the O'Quinn heir, the one who will inherit everything, and his unborn sibling have been stolen. Matty is the heir of O'Quinn, Rose is the unborn sibling. They are presumed missing.**

**[(Matty x Heir) + Rose] x [(Missing + Media) + Family] = COMPLICATIONS**

**No. Bueno.**

**PS, this chapter is marked for mature content. **

**Chapter Five**: I Vow

Severus regretted having ever shown Hermione that headline. He should have waited until their binding was completed before he revealed their new problem. She was a wreck. She hadn't put Rose down in over an hour, and she was pacing the short path between the front door and the back wall of the house. Every three minutes or so, she looked out the windows or checked on Matty. Severus himself was combing through an address book he had happened to have grabbed from the O'Quinn residence, and between helping Matty with his counting (17 was the record of the day) and peeking out the windows, she would rest her hand on his hair. Just a touch, just to reassure herself that he was there.

Finally he could take no more. When she came around to touch him again, he gently grabbed her hand, pulling both her and Rose into his lap.

"Severus-"

"Here is what we're going to do." He said. "You are going to sit, and listen. I have a plan, a good plan, I think, and I want you to listen to me very carefully."

Mutely, she nodded.

"Alright, do you know why MLE is having trouble tracking the children?" She shook her head. "The article said that the children's records are gone from their parent's vault. For a long time, Magical bindings were a very private affair. Records and such were immediately transferred to a single vault. While the Ministry has made it clear that they don't approve of covert bindings, they cannot outlaw them. Therefore, Matty's records have been transferred to my vault. Meanwhile, Rose has no records because we have not yet registered her at the Ministry."

He waited.

"No one is going to come banging on our door, but we do have to tell Kingsley at least," he said. "I'm going to write Kingsley and tell him to come here after dinner."

"Severus, he's the standing Minister! He'll take them away, we can't-"

"He won't do anything, he would have to admit to his mistake, and that would ruin everything for him."

Hermione took a shuddering breath against Severus's neck, inhaling his calming scent in great gulps. Smoke and coffee and just a bit of alcohol.

Eighteen hours. Eighteen hours she'd had her family. In eighteen hours she had taken in two refugees and a war hero, been proposed to, nursed a baby, accepted said proposal, moved in with a man who was once her teacher and who could potentially become her master, quit her job and cancelled her lease, fallen in love with two amazing children and was half-way there with their father, memorized Wizarding adoption laws backwards and forwards, picked out her binding vows, and now was now coping with the threat of losing her new everything.

Merlin help Kingsley Shacklebolt if he even _looked_ at her babies the wrong way.

(((HG)(SS)))

After dinner and baths for both children, Severus situated Hermione in the nursery with Matthias and Rose. Hermione had managed to repair the old chair in the corner, and Rose's Moses basket was now secure on top of a trunk at the foot of the bed. Severus frowned as Hermione sat uncomfortably in the straight backed wooden chair. He would get her something different, a rocking chair. Yes, a rocking chair, a beautiful rocking chair with white plush cushions, one she could lean back and relax in. A wondrous picture filled his vision for a moment: Hermione reclined in the chair, her bare feet gently pushing the chair into motion, Rose at her breast.

Yes. It would happen. He would _make _it happen.

After he'd placed a slightly heated kiss on Hermione's lips, as well as a much more gentle one on each of his children's foreheads (point one Dad!), he left the room and placed a good two minutes worth of wards on the door. He stopped on the top of the stairs, honestly considering returning to the miserable little room until the faux Minister arrived. His hand was almost to the knob when he heard the Floo activate downstairs. Hermione's voice floated down the stairs behind him. "_Once upon a time there were four little rabbits, and their names were- Flopsy, Mopsy, Cottontail, and Peter…"_

"Severus!" Kingsley boomed jovially, as though he had been invited to a party.

"Keep your voice down, you gargantuan-" His voice was cut off as Kingsley lifted him off of his feet in a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you'd been injured. You left the group so quickly last night, didn't even report back to the Ministry!"

"Pressing matters came to my attention."

"Union was quite the fiasco. The _Prophet_ won't get off my back about how this will affect the economy."

"Yes, terrible loss of business," Severus drawled.

"Miserable!"

"And life?"

"Yes, there was that one woman. Monsters ripped her baby right out of her. Took both the kids, and they were gone." Kingsley sighed. "Wish we'd been able to stop them."

Severus petrified Shacklebolt from his place by the fire.

"You, Kingsley Shacklebolt, are a fool," he growled menacingly. "I was the one who found Amber O'Quinn and her children. I'm the one who saved her infant by Caesarian, I tried to save her life. You walked right past the house. We heard the child, Kingsley. I told you to cover me but you were too busy consoling some old woman for her _business_.

"I am the one who has the children. Mrs. O'Quinn herself bound them to me by Earth Magic. They are my children, now, and I will be damned if I'm forced to give them up. They are mine, do you understand, _mine_! And if you don't want the _Prophet_ getting wind of your discrepancy, you are going to do exactly as I say."

Kingsley blinked rapidly, trying to process this information. Damn, he was screwed. Not only would he lose his chance at re-election, but he'd get Hell from Dumbledore too. Merlin, Dumbledore would have done the same thing, but he wouldn't have been caught.

Severus freed him.

"Circe, Snape! What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"Careful, King," Hermione said as she swept down the stairs. _Regal as a queen, my bride_, Severus smirked. "Little ears are listening."

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting, there," Severus growled. "Hermione has kindly offered her assistance to me. Would you imagine that she's the only one I can trust without extracting a blood vow?" He waved the thought away with a flourish of his hand. "Anyway, long story short, I need you to marry us."

"THE FUCK?!"

"Language, please, you'll wake the baby." Hermione fingered her wand. "Severus was very clear. You are in the wrong. If you don't want the world to know about this, you will bind us, sign Rose's records, and authorize us to have our location secret kept. If you don't, we will go to another wizard, expose you, and still get what we want. What do you think, Kings? Tit for tat?"

At the phrase, Severus zeroed in on her breasts, which were chastely concealed within her shirt. _Not for long…_

"Hermione-"

"I'm of age Kingsley. I am under no magical influences, I am not being blackmailed or coerced, and I am not being naïve or foolish, or anything negative you can possibly say about our circumstances. I am marrying Severus, whether you are the one to bind the two of us or not."

"I…I…" Apparently, Kingsley didn't know how to deal with Intimidating Hermione. She was much more dangerous than Angry Hermione or Frightened Hermione.

"Just do it," she said, as though speaking to an incompetent twelve year old.

Kinsley knew when he was backed in a corner. But still…

"Dumbledore?"

"We will tell the rest of the Order in a few days. The next meeting is Saturday, is it not? Good, then we have three days to adjust." Severus huffed. "Now stop stalling and get on with it."

"What vows?"

"_Animi Comparis_." _Soul Mates_

A white stream of light burst from Kingsley's wand, entwining itself around Severus and Hermione's clasped hands before wrapping itself around their torsos as well, wrapping them in a white cocoon of light.

This had been their first choice of vows. After Hermione had found it, they had put the books away. There was nothing else too look for. Most vows were promises to the bride and groom's family, the terms of a contract etc. _Animi_ _Comparis _asked only for a binder. The vows made between the bride and groom were simple promise-reciprocate phrases, off the tops of their heads, straight from the heart. So very perfect. Kingsley didn't even need to hear them. Severus was grateful for this. He was a very private person.

"_Animi Comparis_," he began, his face by Hermione's ear as he whispered. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, offer these promises to you, Hermione Jean Granger, my bride."

"I am listening to you, Severus."

"I promise you fidelity."

"I accept your fidelity, and I promise you my own."

"I promise to support you, and to never neglect you."

"I accept your support, and offer my own; I will share your burdens. You will not be alone."

"I promise you my trust."

"I accept your trust. It is precious to me. I place all of my trust in you."

"I promise that I will never raise my hand against you, or our children, in anger or impatience."

"I accept your care. I will never raise my hand against you, or our children, in anger or impatience."

"I promise that I will do my best to curb my tongue. I will not intentionally harm you with my words."

"I accept your patience. I will not intentionally harm you or our children with my thoughtless words."

"I promise that I will protect you, and our children. I will lay down my life for yours."

"I accept your protection. I will stand beside you, and defend you and our children until my last breath."

"I promise you a family. I promise you a home."

"I accept the family you offer me. My home is where you and our children are."

"Finally, I promise you…love. I will do my best to love you, and our children. I will put you above all others."

"I accept your love, Severus. I will love you, and our children. Both the children you have given me, and the children I will give you. _Animi Comparis_."

Finally, (FINALLY!) Hermione and Severus kissed, and the white light which had bound them glowed a spectacular silver-gold

(((HG)(SS)))

The next few moments were a blur in Severus's mind. He practically threw Kingsley out of the house, and he'd been dimly aware of Hermione's muffled giggles as he half dragged, half carried her up the stairs.

But that didn't matter now. The babies were asleep, they were in the privacy of their room, and his wife, _Hermione Snape, _his _wife_, was standing there, looking at him with glazed eyes, flushed cheeks, and tempting, parted lips.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was sloughing her denim shirt from her shoulders and tugging the elastic waist of her skirt down over her hips, kissing her neck and face in a panic.

Hermione had similar ideas, but he was just moving too damn slow. With a desperate burst of wandless magic, they were both naked.

As soon as he felt her bare breasts against him, Severus totally and completely lost it. Within a second, Hermione found herself flat on the bed, her husband's face buried in her chest.

Severus latched onto her left nipple with his lips and tongue and set his hand to work on the other. In moments, Hermione was writhing and moaning at his ministrations. How did he know her breasts were sensitive? But- She felt a bit of her milk escape and waited for Severus to reel back in disgust. He didn't pull back, nor did he slow down. He switched breasts, allowing his free hand to travel down between her legs.

Again, Severus tasted a few droplets of Hermione's milk on his tongue. If he wasn't careful, he'd be as dependent on her body as Rosie was. Damn. Now that he knew how wonderful it was to be at her breast, he would be jealous and horny every time he watched her nursing. As his hand quested down to the apex of her thighs, he moaned in delight when a slightly sticky fluid greeted his fingers. He wanted her to climax before he entered her. He swirled his fingers around her swollen clit, smiling against her nipple as he felt her fingers rake over his shoulders. Her moans were becoming increasingly loud and insistent.

As he began rhythmically pumping his fingers in and out of her, Hermione was caught between swooning and coming. She chose the latter.

Severus lined himself up at her entrance, glad that she was so very slick for him. He wasn't exactly _small_, men with large noses and all…

Hermione gasped at the first thrust, and cried out at the second. Severus lowered himself to speak in her ear, soothing her until she was ready. As soon as she moved her hips, he began slowly pumping in and out of her.

"Oh, gods, Hermione," he groaned. She was so tight and wet and wonderful. Every word he'd ever heard that was associated with the female sex suddenly applied. Silk, heat, wet, velvet, warmth, cunt, heat, channel, _HOME_. "You feel so good, so good…"

"Severus," Hermione groaned. "Gods, Severus…"

His name had never sounded so wonderful; her lips surrounded it, her tongue caressing each syllable. He was going over the edge, but he'd be damned if he fell without her.

"Come for me," he said, burying his face in her neck, marking her. "Hermione, come _now_!"

"SEVERUS!" Hermione juddered against him, her slick inner walls massaging every drop of his essence from him.

"Hermione…" he moaned. "Hermione…"

Severus collapsed against his wife, his lover. He did not pull out of her, and she did not push him off.

"Severus," she said, "You know our vows to love one another?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're off to a _really_ good start."

**Note: Mwahahaha, smut. Sorry, my first attempt at real sex. I'm a physical virgin, but have you **_**seen**_** my favorite stories? Gosh almighty. Let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter Six: The Godfather (M)

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. I'm just a little college girl!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS MARKED FOR MATURE CONTENT.**

**I hope everyone liked the idea about the vows. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I had exams and I've moved back home. **

**Thank you everyone for your continuous support. I love you all, and I can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter. **

**GG**

_RECAP:__ Hermione and Severus have blackmailed Kingsley Shacklebolt into three things: 1) binding Hermione and Severus as husband and wife, 2) Signing Rose's documentation, and 3) giving his official permission to have their home secret kept when the time comes. Thus far, they have been bound, and they are now waiting for Rose's documentation to be forwarded to them and will soon begin looking for a new home to be secret kept._

**Chapter Six****: **The Godfather

**JUNE 27**

Severus woke up happy for the first time in his memory. That happiness quickly faded when he realized that the side of the bed which had been occupied by _his WIFE_ was now empty. He was just beginning to brood over her absence when she stepped into the room.

"Oh, you're awake?" she asked. "Close your eyes, it's four thirty a.m.!"

"Where did you go?" He pouted. Then grimaced. Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, did _not_ pout!

"I had to nurse Rose and change her. I didn't realize she must have been hungry until I felt myself leaking. She's so quiet. Is that normal?" Of course! Severus could have slapped himself. She'd gotten out of bed twice to tend to Rosie. He should have guessed.

Hermione slipped off the blue terrycloth robe she'd been wearing and lay it at the end of the bed. She was naked. The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated the porcelain globes of her breasts, the shadows emphasizing the snowy curves of her hips, belly, and thighs. It was then that Severus became acutely aware of his morning wood.

"I wouldn't know. The only babies I was ever around were the Weasleys, when the Order first formed, and the twins were two. Molly was pregnant with Ronald when I joined, and I didn't see him much when he was born. I only saw Ginerva once before she came to Hogwarts, when we ran into one another in Diagon Alley. Would you believe me if I told you that I was responsible for the twins' zaniness?"

"How?" Hermione asked as she clamored into bed. Severus was pleased when she immediately snuggled into his side beneath the sheets, propping her chin onto his bicep to look at him.

"I gave them all of my Dr. Seuss books and a child's potions kit for their birthday when they were four," he said as he pulled her leg over his waist so that he could stroke the back of her thigh. So soft…

"Ah. This explains much." Hermione laughed, placing a chaste kiss on his shoulder. Severus snaked his hand up her side to stroke her nipple with his knuckle.

"Are these too sore from Rosie?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?" He leaned down to give one a light lick. Her breath jolted.

"Yes…"

Severus slid down the bed until his face was level with her bosom. Though gentle at first, he was soon lapping at her breasts like a man starved. There was a sort of primal comfort in the action. It felt like she was taking pleasure in taking care of him, something no one had ever done before.

He rolled them so that she was underneath him and slid a hand to her center. She was wet, even wetter than their first time around. Nipping gently at her globes, leaving an array of little marks around her areola, Severus positioned himself at her entrance and slid home, muffling his own cry of jubilation against her white throat.

Hermione was on cloud nine. She was helpless to do anything but run her hands through her husband's silky hair and writhe gasping beneath his ministrations. They soon found a rhythm, and Hermione gladly rocked her hips against him in time with his thrusts, which were increasing in pace.

She was teetering on the edge of euphoria. Severus could feel her walls beginning to pulse, her toes curling against his thigh, her body becoming as tense as a bowstring.

"Come for me," he said as he slid a hand between them. And she did. Her walls pulsed around his shaft as he followed her into oblivion, growling her name. He slipped out of her and collapsed on his back. Hermione immediately curled into his side, and Severus took the opportunity to glide his hands through her slightly sweaty and frizzy curls as they came down from their high together.

"If anything, the physical side to our relationship is phenomenal," he eventually was able to say. His wife laughed and leaned up to plant a kiss in the center of his chest.

"Well if phenomenal is the best adjective we can come up with, alright then."

Severus cast a discreet cleansing charm on them both, as well as the sheets beneath them. Hermione summoned her nightgown from a drawer and pulled it on while he slid into a pair of boxers.

Even though they were clothed, Severus took pleasure in simply lying with his wife. What was this called? Ah, the afterglow. Post-coital bliss. How pleasant. His wife's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, and his around her shoulders. Her forehead was pressed against his chin, and he couldn't resist dropping a kiss on her curly head. For thirty minutes or so, they dozed, and Severus hovered in the space between sleep and consciousness in a cloud of Hermione's scent- warm vanilla, brown sugar, roses, and milk.

Around six, they heard a snuffle. Then a whimper. Hermione was ready to get up but Severus held her down. "See if they settle."

The pitter-patter of two-year-old feet greeted them moments later, and their door, which had been cracked anyway, squeaked open as Matthias peaked in. His dark curls resembled a mad bird's nest, and he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes with the sleeve of his dinosaur pajamas, dragging "Puppy Doggie" by his unfortunate ear behind him.

"Good morning Matty," Severus said quietly as the child approached. Hermione rolled over in his arms to face the doorway.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

Instead of answering, Matty shuffled up to the bed. After swinging Puppy Doggie up onto the bed (again by his unfortunate ear, no wonder the thing was falling apart!), Matty proceeded to clamor up onto the matrass with Hermione's assistance.

"Mo-ning," he yawned, and then promptly snuggled his face into Hermione's chest and fell asleep again.

Severus resisted the urge to pout again. _No fair_, he thought. He had wanted to snuggle for longer. He grimaced as though he could taste the word in his mouth. Severus Snape did not _snuggle_. Or cuddle, or any other horrifyingly effeminate or childish interpretation of the action of initiating affectionate and comforting physical proximity with his spouse with no intention of sexual gain.

Still, he stroked his hand through Matty's fine curls over Hermione's shoulder. It amazed him, every time he thought of it, how attached he was to this little boy. _His _little boy. Unable to voice the words and maintain his dignity, Severus nuzzled his face into Hermione's soft curls.

A few minutes later, Rosie woke up. Severus disentangled himself from his wife and son to go tend her. "I'll bring her back with me, no need to move. Be right back."

Severus looked into the room with a little disappointment. Rose was in her Moses basked at the foot of the rickety metal bed. What kind of father was he? He couldn't even provide a crib for his baby, his son had spent the night in a thirty-odd year old bed, and his wife had nursed their daughter in a straight-backed wooden desk chair. He was a little tight on money, but not suffocating. He could do better. He would.

He tried to give himself some grace. They hadn't exactly been prepared. But his perfectionist side was winning the internal argument.

Severus took the pink and squalling newborn from the basket and was gratified when the cries immediately calmed.

At least he could do something right.

Hermione had moved to sit up in bed, Matty pillowed on her thigh. Severus watched from the doorway as she stroked her fingers through his black locks. He smiled a little. A curly haired son and a brown haired daughter. Fate.

Severus handed Rose to Hermione. "I've a letter to write before breakfast. I'm right downstairs."

"Alright," Hermione smiled. "I'll be down in a bit. Eggs, bacon, and toast sound alright?"

"Perfect."

"'Kay, see you in two ticks." Severus watched for a moment as Hermione slid her arm out of her gown and exposed her breast, helping Rose to latch on.

Severus went downstairs. He needed help. He only knew of three people who would help him no matter what, and one of them was here with him. He had a different favor in mind for the second, but the third…

Hermione was going to have his arse for this.

Ten minutes later, he summoned his raven, Gandalf.

"To Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor. Wait for a reply."

He was a dead man.

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione knew something was up the moment Severus came behind her in the kitchen. Oh, it wasn't the embrace or the "good morning" murmured into her curls. It wasn't his arms wrapped around her, or the kiss dropped neatly on her crown. No. It was the flower he held to her between her breasts, its petals tickling her collar bone, that told her that one Professor Severus Snape had opened a can of worms.

Hermione knew who Severus Snape was. He was honorable. He was brave. He was noble to the point of stupidity. She had known this for years. Thus far in their romantic and familial relationship, she had learned more. He was fiercely protective of the ones he loved, and he loved deeply at the first opportunity. He was a generous and attentive lover, a devoted father. When an opportunity to demonstrate his affection arose, he didn't hesitate to kiss her, or hug Matty, or simply hold Rose. But this did not make him a teddy bear! For the love of Merlin, he was still Severus Snape! He was sarcastic, and rude, and demanding, and he did nothing without motivation. He was not some poetic, love struck fool, someone who would bring her a flower every morning or serenade her to sleep. Affectionate, yes; romantic, no.

But if nothing else, he was honest. He would tell her what was wrong in a moment. Oh gods, was it the _Prophet_? Or had Kingsley done something?

Hermione covered the hand below her breasts with her own, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Taking the flower from him, she transfigured a chipped tea cup into a tiny porcelain vase and filled it with cold water. As she placed the daisy on the window sill, Matty came zipping around the corner. Severus easily caught the little blighter and held him high above his head. Turning the boy upside down so that his bare feet tickled the white stucco ceiling, he laughed.

"Look, Hermione. He's run so fast that he landed on the ceiling!" Matty squealed delightedly as Severus kept him aloft to "walk" to his chair. Rose was in her basket, now set upon Hermione's school trunk by the table. After setting Matty down, Severus pulled the baby out and cuddled her to him…although Hermione knew that if anyone ever asked, he most certainly was NOT cuddling! No, the surly Potions Master did not snuggle, or cuddle, and he wasn't fond of hugs and kisses.

_Yeah, and he's not a breast man either._

The daisy, innocent flower that it was, seemed to smile at the scene from the sunny window ledge.

(((HG)(SS)))

Lucius prided himself on manners. He was Lord Malfoy, the figurehead of Pureblooded society, a demigod in the world of Magic. Even in Azkaban he managed to hold himself with dignity, consuming the disgusting fare with makeshift cutlery he'd transfigured from a rock. Needless to say, his reaction to his comrade's letter shocked and horrified not only him, but his wife and son as well.

Lucius Malfoy spewed pumpkin juice all over the dining room table.

"THE FUCK?!"

(((HG)(SS)))

"Are you sure this is wise?" She asked. She was trying very hard to trust his judgment, but…Lucius Malfoy? Really.

"I trust him with my life. He knew I was a spy all those years, and not once did he give me up to the Dark Lord. And he has entrusted me his family, so why should I not mine?"

"Explain 'entrusted' please," Hermione asked.

"In the event that Lucius was killed during the War, I would have taken care of Narcissa and Draco in any way I could. Draco is my Godson. We don't know if Matty has a Godfather, or Godmother, so we'll have to see about those complications, but as Rose's Godfather, it would be up to Lucius to deliver her documentation to the Ministry, so we would not have to appear publicly. Neither of us is ready for that, much less with the sprouts in tow."

Hermione frowned.

"Hermione," he plead, "Lucius is my best friend. Please give him a chance. Under ordinary circumstances, I wouldn't hesitate to entrust their care to an Order member, but in the Wizarding World, the Godparents can contest custody of the child. Lucius won't do that to us, but if Dumbledore doesn't take this well…"

"Albus Dumbledore will NOT take my babies!" Hermione hissed with a vehemence that frightened Severus. His eyes grew cold at the thought as well.

"No one will take my son from me," he said with equal animosity, "or my daughter. That is why we need Lucius."

They both stilled for a few moments, lying on their bed, the children between them. It was naptime, and in a short two hours, the Malfoys would be arriving… for _tea_. Hermione looked at Rosie, who was nursing, and felt for what must have been the hundredth time that day a surge of warmth. Merlin help anyone who tried to take her children.

Severus was thinking along the same lines, rubbing his hand along Matty's back as he lay curled against his shoulder. Absently, he drummed his fingers on the cover of the _Peter Rabbit_ book which lay on his chest, spine up. Matty had requested it be read to him a second time. _Once upon a time there was an odd little family, and their names were- Rosie, Matty, Hermione, and Severus._

"I trust you," Hermione finally said. "I'm trusting you, but please, next time, talk to me first, alright?"

"Alright." Severus smiled a bit at her.

"And one more thing, Professor Snape," she smiled. "_I_ get to pick the next one."

As she closed her eyes, enjoying a bit of a rest, she didn't see Severus's beautiful smile.

But she felt it.

(((HG)(SS)))

"GRANGER?!"

"It's Snape now, actually, but yes," Severus smiled at his Godson's discomfort.

"But you hate her-"

"Actually, I quite adore her, so you'll do well to shut your mouth before I remind you what happens to little boys who can't hold their tongues," Severus growled, his demeanor completely changed in an instant. Lucius winced. Apparently, the new Mrs. Snape was not to be insulted.

Draco knew he was in deep shit once Snape declared his adoration. The only people his Uncle had ever declared affection for were himself and his mother and father. He was certain that he held a certain amount of esteem for the Headmaster as well, but he would never voice it.

Just then, a small boy entered the room. Draco stared. _They were real!_ Uncle Severus really did have two kids!

"Lucius, Draco, Cissy may I introduce my son, Matthias Richard Snape, previously O'Quinn. Matty, this is your Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, and your cousin Draco," Severus said as he picked up the little boy.

Lucius observed the child closely. Yes, he had the O'Quinn eyes, a deep velvet blue. His hair was black, the ringlets' ends just brushing the nape of his neck. It seemed as though effort had gone into the child's appearance. His Muggle trousers and button down shirt were crisp and clean, and covered with a blue-green robe. Lucius was amused to see that he was wearing some odd black shoes- Muggle Chuck-Taylors, he believed they were called.

Draco felt his mother melt a little next to him as she watched "Matty" hide his face in his Uncle's shoulder. He felt a little guilty, whenever his mother was near small children. His birth had been complicated, life threatening for the both of them. Even though he hadn't chosen to be conceived or born, he had always felt a little guilty for damaging his mother. It was his fault, he felt, that she couldn't have more children like she wanted. Of course, his mother and father had never blamed him for this.

"This…_Hermione_," Narcissa said quietly. "Is she…did we…?"

"Yes, Mother, the same girl who was at the Manor with Potter." Draco felt sick. He didn't like to be reminded.

"That's me," Hermione said as she entered the room, "but I don't hold that against you. Just thought I'd say that upfront in case you're wondering."

Severus smiled at his wife, soaking in her appearance. Hermione had dressed in the same Muggle-Magical hybrid style as their son. Beneath her rose colored robes was a simple cream colored lace tea dress, and a pair of sandals were on her feet. Rosie lay against her chest in a white baby dress, swaddled in a white shawl. _Always a perfect picture, those two,_ Severus thought.

"Gryffindor," he smirked. "You're so unsubtle."

"And aren't you glad?" She smiled. Turning serious again, she turned back to the Malfoys. "I do forgive you, and I'm glad that Severus has such good friends, but I have to admit that I'm still wary of you. If I seem skittish for a bit, well, you understand, don't you?"

"I'm sorry," Draco grinned. "Did you just describe yourself as skittish?"

Hermione demonstrated her lack of skittishness by walking up to him and raising her arm. The whole room tensed, thinking she was going to strike him. As she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

"Shut up, Ferret, and help me get the tea things."

The room, excepting the two half-arsing a hug, erupted in nervous chuckles. Hermione caught Narcissa's hungry eyes on Rosie as she pulled away from Draco. Lucius was looking at both Matty and Rose with the same fascination. It made her nervous, but she was determined to make this work for all their sakes.

"Would you like to hold her?"

The next few hours were filled with surprises for Hermione. Narcissa and Lucius seemed to dote on not only Rosie, but Matty as well. Matty appeared to have attached himself to Draco's hip, and Draco had no qualms about feeding his "little brother" facts about Dragons and creating wispy animals out of smoke to entertain him. The adults moved from an abbreviated version of how the new family came to be, to the new political regime, to Charms and Potions (Narcissa and Lucius were adept at both), and finally, to Lucius becoming Rosie's Godfather.

Severus and Lucius stepped out onto the back porch, overlooking the park just down the slope.

"Are you certain it's me you want, Sev?" Lucius drawled. But Severus could see him fingering his cane in a nervous way. "Perhaps one of your Order members would be better?"

"Anyone in the Order will go immediately to Dumbledore and the children will be taken away," Severus snapped. "And Luc…I can't lose Hermione. Aside from the kids- no, _because of_ the kids, she is the best thing to have happened to me…in a long time."

"You think they will turn her away from you?"

"No, but I'm positive that they will try."

"You don't think she'll be swayed?" Lucius asked skeptically. "Severus, I know you're a good judge of character, but she's still nineteen. Friends are still very influential."

"Please, did you not see her display when you came in? She hugged Draco, for Pete's sake; Hell, she's more likely to smile and give them the finger if they say two words against us."

"Then what is your worry?"

"If Hermione is forced to choose, she will choose the children over me. This is good, that's what I want. As much as I care for Hermione, if I chose her over our children, she'd make me regret the day I was born, and that goes likewise. The problem with her _entirely Gryffindor loyalty-to-the-point-of-stupidity_ is that everyone in the Order is aware of it. They are more likely to try and take Hermione away from the children and I by force than try to talk her away. Hermione Granger married to the Bat of the Dungeons with a two year old on her hip and a bairn at her breast is not what the world wants."

"You are more concerned about losing Hermione than the children?"

"Let me put it this way. The mere thought of losing the children pushed me and Hermione into marriage within hours of the _Prophet_'s evening edition. We've done everything to ensure that they cannot be taken lawfully. But Dumbledore is still trying to uphold a perfect image for the Wizarding World- an image built on control and deceit and manipulation.

"Part of the reason I was willing to accept Hermione as an Apprentice was because while she was under contract, she could not marry. She could marry before or after signing, but not while Apprenticed. Dumbledore is determined to pair off the Golden Trio- particularly getting Hermione away from Potter before he can form his own opinions and ideas. With Hermione, Potter has the world at his feet. Without her, he is a seven-year-old who has wandered too far from his mother, and far more trusting of strangers. His hope is to pair her up with the youngest Weasley boy. While Potter is at least intelligent to let Hermione _do her thing_, as they say, Weasley will tie her down. Eventually, I fear she would be as controllable as the rest of them."

"So in order to ensure his 'peace and prosperity'," Lucius continued, "he is willing to crush that bright young woman?"

"Through me, our children, or in a more direct attack." Severus sighed. "I was desperate to keep such a wonderful mind from destruction. Now, I'm a bit desperate to keep my wife."

Lucius looked at his friend. This was worse than the Evans girl. While Lily (or, as Lucius often called her in his mind, the Reason for Which All Gingers Are Considered Soulless) had rebuffed his friend's affections, Hermione not only accepted them, but returned them. He'd seen it and been astonished, as had Narcissa and Draco. He rarely accepted affection from them, and they were as close to family as he had. But Hermione always seemed to be _loving on_ Severus, something previously thought impossible. She touched his hair, his face, his arms. And Severus was entranced by her.

"Well," Lucius said gruffly. "Let's go get my Goddaughter's paperwork."

(((HG)(SS)))

Kingsley Shacklebolt scowled at the Death Eater scum darkening his doorway.

"What do you want, Lucius."

"Oh, you know my friend Severus, don't you?" The blonde held up a roll of parchment in his leather gloved hand. "I believe you have some paperwork you promised to sign?"

**NOTE: I'm so sorry this is late! I had finals to study for and deal with, and I had to move out of my dorm, and all sorts of inadequate reasons. I'll get better! Bear with me, people!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Babushka

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the man…woman…British…**

**Sorry the last update was so late! Finals and everything, y'all understand. Good news is, I have the GPA for ECE Stage II! All I need now is a good PRAXIS I score. **

**As always, your thoughts and comments are encouraging. Although, when someone asks me to "update, pretty please!" ten minutes after I post, I try to strangle my computer. It does not matter how pretty the please, or how much whipped cream or the cherry on top that make me write faster…it's the chocolate sauce. Preferably on Snape, but a hot fudge sundae is good too. **

**Chapter Seven**: Babushka

**JUNE 28**

Hermione smiled Severus's tense posture. He was nervous? She probably should have been nervous too, but amusement won out. Severus Snape, sweating over bringing a girl home.

Granted, this girl was his 19-year-old wife, who was 18-years his junior, and they had two children together after having been married only three days…hm. Yes, he was entitled to nervousness.

They had talked about this last night, there was really no reason for him to be worried. They were going to meet a woman named Ylsa Romanov, a Squib. She had not only been his mother's nursemaid, but Severus's honorary grandmother as well. "Babushka," as Severus called her, had left his grandparent's employ after Eileen had been disowned. She never forgave the Prince family for turning her charge out into the world. While Babushka had never been welcome in the Snape household, Eileen was able to send Severus to her home in Knockturn Alley whenever Tobias Snape became more abusive than usual. By his third year, Severus went home for a week every summer, then split the rest of the time between her dingy little flat above an apothecary and whatever summer home the Malfoys were staying at. Severus was able to buy a flat in Diagon Alley, also above an apothecary. He moved Babushka into it as soon as he was accepted as Hogwarts's Potions Master, and wouldn't hear a word against it.

Babushka was where Severus got his love for Potions. Though she was unable to perform the charms required for Potions, no one was more knowledgeable in Herbology and its correlation to Potions than her. If she had been blessed with even a moderate amount of Magic, she would have rivalled Severus as a Potioneer.

Hermione hadn't even met the woman, and she adored her.

Rosie was held against Hermione's body by a sling, Hermione's left hand wrapped protectively and supportively around her. Matty rode on Severus's right hip, looking around at Diagon Alley in wonder and awe that only a two-year-old was capable of. Ever since leaving the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron, Severus had held onto Hermione's hand like a vice. Tension was radiating off of him, and while Rosie and Matty were happily oblivious, Hermione (and her poor bruised hand) was not.

Severus felt Hermione's hand being slipped from his and he tightened his hold on reflex. Was she being taken? Had they been recognized? Already? Was-

"Sev, relax." Hermione chided. She extracted her hand from his and guided his arm around her shoulders as her own arm wrapped around his waist. "We're not going to be separated. Your 'Babushka' loves you, and she won't disown you. You've done something brave, and honorable, and, though you might hate it, hopelessly romantic."

"Romantic?" He sputtered as they continued walking. "What is romantic about a teacher marrying his student to protect two small children?"

"Um, everything in that sentence. Add in your dark knight persona, your dangerous past, and your rugged good looks? I'm sorry, it's the stuff stories are made of."

"Oh, and you're 'young heroine' identity, your patronage of the underdog, and your indomitable purity have nothing to do with it?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say…Princess."

"Ah, the Dark Knight, the Princess, the young Heir to a Fortune, and an Innocent Newborn…" Hermione laughed. "Who would read _that_ story?"

"Morons with admittedly good taste," Severus chuckled. "And the writer?"

"She doesn't bear mentioning. It sounds like something a bored college student would dream up."

"Ah, college students. Where do they get these ideas?"

"FanFiction."

"What?"

"It's…never mind, I'll explain later." Hermione shrugged. "Is this the place?"

"Oh!" Severus gasped as he brought the family to an abrupt halt. Babushka's Herbal Remedies was just as he remembered it, if not a bit more prosperous looking. The cheerful yellow and gold paint spelling out the name of the establishment on the green board above the door seemed to have been recently repainted. The windows were a little brighter, the herbs and plants a little fresher and healthier. _I wonder,_ he thought,_ if this is what home looks like when you've been gone for so long. A little bit better in every respect. _

Severus switched Matty to his other side, reluctantly releasing his hold on Hermione and Rosie to do so, and held the door open for her. As the bell above the door chimed, they all inhaled a great breath of the spices filling the air. It was sweet and spicy and delicious smelling. Severus sat Matty down on the ground, where Hermione immediately took his hand. Severus moved towards the counter. The woman at the counter had her back to them.

"No business, no business on-til elevens," she said. As she moved with her broom around the counter and towards Severus, walking backwards. Her dark purple kerchief was tied under her chin, her navy house dress ended just above her dark stockings and short boots, and her gray cardigan's sleeves were shrugged up to her elbows. "No business!"

"Babushka?" Severus asked.

"No business!" She said turning to face him. "Ah! Severus!"

Babushka threw her hands up in the air, dropping the broom with a clatter. Hermione smiled and laughed as she grabbed Severus by his ears and yanked him down to kiss his cheeks. She yanked him back and forth by his ears and cheeks, kissing his face between barks of Russian jabber, touching his hair, poking and shoving him and pulling him in every direction.

"Ba-Babu-Bubby, stop!" Severus grabbed her hands and forced them off of his face (which was now beet red with embarrassment and exertion as well as Babushka's attentions). Holding her hands by her sides, he swooped his face down and kissed her nose. "Babushka, I've brought my family to see you," he said.

"Fem-elly?" Babushka craned her head around Severus to see Hermione smiling at her, Rosie in her arms and Matty at her side. "Fem-elly! You's fem-elly! Och, och, och my good-en-ness! You's fem-elly!"

"Hello, Babushka," Hermione smiled. Without further ado, she moved forward and kissed Babushka on both of her cheeks. "I'm Hermione."

"My-knee?"

"My family call my Mia." Hermione said, smiling at Severus over Babushka's shoulder.

"Och, Mia! Of course!" Babushka kissed her and treated her to the same inspection Severus had been treated to.

Severus eventually pulled her off of the children, and Hermione got them into privacy by asking if there was somewhere private that she could nurse Rosie.

As soon as Hermione and Rosie were settled in an old rocking chair (though not nearly as comfortable as the one Severus had in mind), he took Babushka aside.

**(Author's Note, Italicized dialogue in Russian)**

"_Babushka, there's something I need to explain,_" he said.

"_Wait, wait! I need to get the tea things."_ She fussed over a boiling kettle and busily washed out a yellowed tea pot. _"Why didn't you tell me you'd gotten married? When did the babies come? Why wasn't I there? Bad boy, Severus! I raised you better. You don't think your old Bubby would want to see her great-grandbabies? Bach! Will wonders never cease?"_

"_Babushka, sit down before you hurt yourself. What did that teapot ever do to you?"_ Severus guided his stubborn surrogate-grandmother to a kitchen stool. _"Babushka, the babies are not mine, or Hermione's. We got married only two days ago."_

His words were met with a blank stare.

"_Death Eaters"_ They both crossed themselves, _"attacked a village near my home. Matthias and Rose's mother bound them to me using Hearth magic. Hermione is my student. She married me to help me protect them."_

Babushka stared. Severus didn't interrupt her thoughts. He was never too old to be smacked by a wooden spoon for interrupting a conversation, even if it was only in her head.

Eventually, after several minutes, she looked up.

"_And you didn't invite me to the wedding?"_

(((HG)(SS)))

As the family stood downstairs saying their goodbyes (for perhaps the fourth time in thirty minutes) Severus couldn't help but be pleased with the outcome of the visit. Hermione and Babushka got along swimmingly, and as long as she wasn't pulling the flesh off of his cheeks, Matty liked her too. He was so excited to see her hold Rose for the first time. He knew she missed having a baby girl around to dress up.

Now it was eleven o'clock, and Babushka had to open for the day. It had been decided that Severus and Hermione would be moving into the third floor of Babushka's building. Yes, she'd eventually bought the building. The first floor, or ground level, was the shop, the second was her living space, and the top she had planned on renting out. Of course, she refused to take money from family. Hermione had eventually convinced her that she should let Hermione work with her in the shop, because of her pending Apprenticeship.

Severus was so distracted by his happy thoughts, that he didn't hear the bell to the store ring.

"What the bloody hell?"

Severus turned around, wand drawn, to see Potter and the Weasleys, staring at his family.

**Note: Dun, dun, DUUUUUUN! Short chapter, I know. Update within a week!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Reckoning (M)

**Disclaimer: It may not have occurred to you, but LIFE isn't fair! Now stop moping about not being Ms. Rowling and turn to page 394!**

**CHAPTER IS MARKED FOR MATURE CONTENT**

_RECAP: Hermione and Severus have decided to make Lucius Malfoy the godfather of Rose. The next day, they went to visit Severus's surrogate grandmother, Ylsa Romanov, or "Babushka." The new family will soon move into Babushka's building. As Hermione, Severus, and the children are saying their goodbyes to Babushka, Harry and the Weasley family enter the shop._

**Chapter Eight**: Reckoning

Hermione subconsciously held Rose a little more tightly, and put Matthias behind her. She could practically feel the apprehension rolling off of her husband. He lowered his wand, but did not put it away.

"Potter, Mr.'s Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." He said calmly.

Babushka moved forward. "Velcome, velcome, velcome! New customers! You's are very velcome!"

"Hermione what are you doing here with _him_?" Ron asked with disgust. Next to him, Harry looked between his best friend and their Potion's Master. His expression was filled with hurt and confusion, but not the malice she had dreaded.

"I'm a bit more interested in the kids, aren't you Brother George?" Said Fred.

"That I am, Brother Fred," said George.

"Um…well…" Hermione said slowly. The twins didn't seem angry or spiteful, simply confused and amused, as they were when they asked any question.

"We're married," Severus said bluntly. "This is my grandmother, Ylsa Romanov, and Hermione and I's children, Matthias, and Thisbe Rose. We'll explain everything at the Order Meeting tomorrow night. Good day," he finished, and he picked up Matty, wrapped an arm around Hermione, and hurried them out the door.

When the youngest Weasley yanked Mia out of his grasp, he nearly had a panic attack.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Ginny yelled at her. "What are you doing with _him_? Where did these kids come from?"

"Ginny, not now, please, you're making a scene. Severus and I-"

"_SEVERUS?!_" Every Weasley yelled.

"We have to go, now!" Hermione and Severus took off at a near run, the Weasleys bumbling behind them.

When Mrs. Weasley made a grab for Matty, Severus lost it.

"BACK OFF!" He yelled. "This is_ our_ family business, not! Yours! We will explain everything to the Order tomorrow night, and unless you want to be _Obliviated_ before you make any more of a scene you will let us leave quietly!" His voice dropped to a nearly silent hiss, one that sounded so clear that it appeared he was right in the Weasleys' ears. "And don't…_ever_…touch…my…children."

Unable to make it to the Floo, he pulled Hermione and Matthias and Rosie close to him and Apparated to the backyard in Spinner's End. Harry stared at the spot they had disappeared from.

"Why did you hesitate?" Severus ground out.

"What?" They were standing in the back garden of their house, the gray sky overhead belying imminent rain. There were more weeds than grass. Matty was snuggled into Severus's shoulder, no doubt feeling sick. Hermione, however, was distracted as she brushed spit up from her shoulder. Infants and Apparation apparently didn't blend well.

"When they asked you what you were doing with me and the children, why did you hesitate? Are you-" he took a breath and fixed his eyes on a point somewhere over her shoulder. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"NO!" Hermione cried. "No- oh, Merlin, you thought? And I? Oh, gods," Hermione reached up with her free hand and forced Severus to look at her. "Never. Never, sweetheart, never. I could never be ashamed of you."

Dragging the family inside, Hermione set the children down in the living room, placing a monitoring charm on Rose's basket so that a chiming sound would tell her if she was needed. Then she dragged her husband to the kitchen.

Now, where no one, not even their children, could see them, Hermione allowed herself to do something she'd wanted to do since Severus had woken up so apprehensive.

"OW!" He yelped, rubbing his shoulder where his wife had smacked him. "What happened to raising your hand in anger?"

"That wasn't anger, it was a calculated move. Did it happen to knock any sense into you?"

"Woman!"

"No, you listen here, Severus Tobias Snape!" Severus shut up momentarily. When a woman pulled your middle name, it was probably the wisest thing to do. "In the last four days, you have not been the brave man I know you are. You have been out of your mind, worrying about things you don't need to. Thus far you have worried about whether I would marry you. I did! And it was probably one of the best things I have ever chosen. You've worried if the kids will like you. They adore you! Are you a good dad? I _wish_ my dad was like you. I wish _your_ dad had been like you, because you deserve a wonderful life, and I know you didn't always have that. I doubt you could love them more or take better care of them if you had physically fathered them. Are our children going to be taken away? No, there is no legal way for them to take the kids. And you forget that whoever wants them has to go through not only you, but _me_, as does anyone who wants to take you. Are you a good husband? Severus, you are the best husband a witch could ask for. You are considerate, and affectionate, and devoted. You're the most loving, wonderful, intelligent man I have ever met.

"I am not ashamed to be your wife, or Matty's mother, or Rose's. I love you all, do you understand me? I- Love-you! I love you, and I won't ever leave you."

She didn't get to say any more, because Severus had locked his mouth onto hers.

Severus couldn't believe his luck. What had he done to deserve her?

"Nor I, you," he said quietly, gruffly, against her lips. . It wasn't the same thing as an 'I love you', but she knew it was what he meant.

(((HG)(SS)))

Severus was dozing in his armchair when Hermione came downstairs. He was feeling particularly blessed that evening, if one such as him could be blessed by any being other than the Devil. And even then, he might thank the bastard for his gifts.

What did he have to be thankful for? Well, he could go on for several hours, but he narrowed it down to just a few things, he supposed. He had an amazing wife and two beautiful children; he would soon be close enough to his Babushka that he wouldn't be worried about her so often; he'd just had a rather wonderful dinner, and his contract with his wife for her apprenticeship was almost finished. He was sitting in front of a fire in his favorite armchair, one leg propped on a foot stool, and a glass of wine in his hand.

He felt hands caressing his face, and a mouth on his. He wound one of his hands in his wife's hair, the other settling his wine glass down on the side table next to him. Hermione pulled back and he dazedly opened his eyes to gaze upon her. With fascination, he watched her straddle his lap and untie her robe. The blue terrycloth fell from her bare shoulders, revealing her bare _everything_. He allowed his hands to wander over her arms, her thighs, her breasts, her belly. They slid down her back and cupped her arse. They eventually settled on her hips as he ground himself up into her center. As she brought his face to her breasts, his hands set to unbuttoning his trousers. She tried to lower herself onto him, but he hadn't had his fill of her. He suckled and nipped and teased until she was writhing desperately.

"Please," she gasped. "Please, Severus, please!"

Her pleas for more caused him to surge up inside of her. They both moaned at the sensation of him filling her. His first thrusts were slow and even, measured. As Hermione catapulted over the edge for the first time that night, his thrusts became rougher, more uneven. He grabbed her hips with force, slamming into her with quick, deep strokes, dragging them both to yet another peak. As she came a second time, her inner walls milking him for all he was worth, he latched onto her nipple, screaming in agonized ecstasy against her breast as he came.

Later, as they were both lying in their bed, Severus came to a realization. Today had been pretty spectacular.

Ah, fuck. Tomorrow would be hell.

(((HG)(SS)))

**June 29**

Hermione awoke mid orgasm. She opened her eyes just as Severus's head emerged from between her legs. His fingers slowed their ministrations on her nipples as he slithered up her body for a kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slipping her hand between them, she grabbed his engorged length. He was so aroused that it only took two draws of her hand to bring him home. Hermione stopped him from spelling them clean so that they could shower together. It was honestly the most intimate experience of Severus's life. Hermione bathed every part of him, kissed every scar, and allowed him to do the same to her.

Severus was out first, wearing nothing but boxers and toweling his hair. Matty's cries reached his ears immediately. Summoning his wand, he was out the bedroom door in a flash.

Matty was trying to reach the handle to the front door.

"Matty! Matty, what are you doing?" Severus asked. He was frightened and hurt. His little boy was trying to leave him?

"Oh!" Matty immediately ran to him, and Severus scooped him up in his arms and carried him back upstairs. "Cu-cu-couldn't f-f-f-find you!" he wailed.

Severus nearly collapsed in relief. Matty hadn't been trying to leave him. He'd been trying to find him.

Hermione entered the bedroom at the same time as Matty and Severus. Her damp hair clung to her face and her shoulders. She was half dressed, in a white camisole and a pair of light blue panties. "Oh, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"He couldn't find us and tried to go out the front door."

"Oh! Baby, we were just in the shower," Hermione came forward and wrapped her arms around her husband and son. "Listen to me for a minute okay? If you can't find me or Daddy, you stay _right…there_, okay? We'll find you."

Severus felt his heart swell when Hermione called him Daddy.

"Listen to your Mummy, little man," He said. "If you get lost, stay where you are, and we'll come get you."

Just then, Rosie woke up. Hermione didn't bother putting on any more clothes as she went to the nursery to pick her up. Severus unashamedly kept his eyes glued to her backside.

"Matty, your Mummy is a very pretty lady," he said.

"Yep," said Matty, "Her gots curly hair."

"Yes…curly hair…that's what we're talking about…"

Hermione re-entered the room carrying Rosie. "Matty, why were you looking for Daddy and me?" She asked as she clamored into the bed again, covering her legs with the blankets as she got Rose settled.

"Wanted cuddles," Matty said, burying his face in Severus's neck. Severus smiled and set his boy on the bed as he grabbed a black T-shirt from a drawer. Once he was what might be considered decent, he slid under the covers with his family. Cuddles indeed.

Later at breakfast, Severus and Hermione decided to broach the topic of moving with Matty.

"Matty," Severus began, "There's something we need to talk about, okay?"

"O-K," said Matty.

"Today, we're going to go to a new house. It's where we visited Babushka yesterday, remember?"

"New house!" Matty smiled. "An' Bab-bub-buh-"

"Bubby," Severus said, blushing. Hermione tried not to laugh at him. If it was easier for a child to say, then, there was no reason for embarrassment. And it didn't matter that Severus was a thirty eight year old man; when it came to his grandmother, he would always be a little boy.

"An' Bubby make mo' cookies?"

"She does make good cookies, doesn't she?" Hermione grinned. "And we're going to live very close to her. Isn't that lovely, darling?"

"Is Rosie coming?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, of course! We're all going." Hermione said.

"An' Puppy Doggie?"

"And Puppy Doggie, and all our _Peter Rabbit_ books and all our things," Severus reassured. "We'll take all our stuff we need."

"And you'll get a new room, and a new bed, and we're going to be near lots of fun places to go." Hermione said smiling.

After the initial concern that everyone and everything that was important was going to be taken with them, little else was to be done except pack up.

A few hours later, Severus was lying down with Rosie while Hermione made lunch. Naptime was early today because they were heading straight to Babushka's after lunch. Matty was snuggled into his side, as Rosie lay on his chest. He heard a knock on the door, and frowned. They weren't expecting anyone. To his horror, he heard Hermione moving from the kitchen towards the door. _No_! Didn't she realize how dangerous that was?

Quickly maneuvering Matthias and Rose off of him and onto the bed, he warded the edges so that they would not fall off. He was halfway down the stairs by the time Hermione reached the door. His heart stopped as he heard her open it.

"Harry?"


End file.
